One More Night
by HarryPotterRocks2011
Summary: AU- Blaine is the most popular guy at WMHS, he is dating Rachel Berry the most popular girl in school, then there is Kurt who is in love with Blaine but there is one problem, Blaine is straight.
1. Chapter 1

**-So I saw this video on YouTube, and I wanted to write a story. It is called One More Night. It is an AU story. Blaine is the most popular guy at WMHS, he is dating Rachel, who is the most popular girl in school. Then there is Kurt, the only open gay guy at school and he is love with Blaine, but Blaine does not know that. They only talk because they are glee. Outside of the club they are not friends at all. The only friend that he has is Mercedes. But one night he sees Blaine at a gay club and is smiling and flirty with him the whole night, they start to see one another but they much keep it a secret. Will Blaine and Kurt be able to keep it from one another, or will someone find out.-**

Chapter One- First Day of School.

It was senior year so this means that it was going to be the best time of their whole high school lives. Well at least for Blaine and Rachel, who walked into school hand and hand, they had been going out for almost a year. People were even talking about how they were going be this year's homecoming and prom king and queen. Just another thing to happen at this school, the popular kids get everything, people just loved Rachel and Blaine. No one seemed to think that anything else mattered at all.

Then there was Kurt, he was the only open gay guy at all, and he was always getting picked on about it. But he knew that he was going to make this year his year. He was going to get out of Lima at the end of the year and move to New York, there was nothing holding him back from living his dreams. Besides Rachel, she was the most popular girl in school and she always had the voice to get her anything that she wanted to get.

Being that today was the first day of school it also means that it was going to be the first day of glee club. Being in glee club was the best thing for Kurt. He been in the club for three years, and out of those three years they have won Nationals twice. Last year and the year before, and most people believe it was because that was when Blaine joined the club. Kurt remembered that day like it was just yesterday.  
_  
Kurt was sitting in Glee on the first day of his sophomore year, he knew that he really wanted to win national's this year, but first they had to get past regional's in which they made third place last year. No lie that Rachel had the voice, but it seemed to be the Rachel show, and Kurt was just tired of it. Right at that moment when he was thinking that he heard someone ask if they could join. Kurt looked over and it was Blaine the most popular guy in school. Kurt just stared at him, forgetting everything from before, wanting to win. Right now he was not able to take his eyes off him at all. Rachel was staring also, and he was staring right back at her, and now he knew why he wanted to join._

This being his senior year he did not want anything to stop him from getting to his dreams, he knew that he needed to get out of Lima, and for the past two years with winning National's there was a chance that he would be able to get into a good college. This year though he wanted to get a solo, he was so tired of Rachel and Blaine getting everything.

He was standing next to his locker; inside his locker were photos of him and his best friend Mercedes at national's last year, his father and step-mother, and a few photos of his New York trip from last year. As he was standing there his best friend walked up. She was looking a little sad, it might be because this is her last year also at WMHS, and she wanted to make the best of it.

"Cedes, why do you look so sad today?"

"Well Kurt, we are seniors right? Well this should be our year and why do I feel as if though nothing has happened for us."

"I know just what you mean, this year though we are going to be the best, and then get the hell out of this town."

Mercedes smiled. "I hope so, I do not need to be here anymore, I am tired of feeling like a loser, and even though we have won national's two years in a row."

Kurt laughed, they were still losers. "That is because no one understands us." He closed his locked and just stood there. Right at that moment Blaine walked in. He was wearing tight red pants, a white button down shirt.

As Kurt was staring at him, Mercedes looked at him. "Hey Kurt, one more question. Have you ever been kissed? I want to get my first kissed this year before I leave." The question caught him off guard.

"I have not, but I have thought about it." Right as Blaine walked by him and went to his locker. Kurt just could not help but stare at him, he was looking better than ever today. Kurt was thinking that he worked out a lot this weekend. As he was staring, Rachel was walking up to him, he turned his face.

"Hey Rachel." He said, and right as he said that she kissed him. Kurt knew he was straight, but he could not help it, he had been in love with him for two years now. He would always picture that he was Rachel instead.

"Earth to Kurt, earth to Kurt" Mercedes said as she was waving her hands in front of his face.

"What." He said to her, sounding a little mean. "Sorry, how long was I out this time."

"You were out for about five minutes this time. When are you going to realized that he is straight."

"Maybe when I move away from here and never have to see his face again." Though he did not want to ever stop loving him, knowing that he was straight was just something he did not want to deal with at all.

The bell rang and Kurt grabbed his bag. "I will see you in glee this afternoon." He said as he walked away.

"See you later." She yelled after him and walked the other way from him.

* * *

It had seemed that this day was taking forever. He just did not want to be sitting in any more classes, he wanted to get to glee and try to convene Mr. Suhue that he should get a solo this year. He had tried if for the longest time, but for some reason he never wanted to give him one. It seemed like everyone else was able to get one, even Mercedes had gotten one last year, it was only a verse but people heard her voice. Kurt just really wanted one this year.

Kurt took his normal seat in the choir room, the back chair. He did not like sitting up front next to Blaine and Rachel. He just hated their happiness, why was Kurt not allowed to have any happiness.

"Welcome back to glee, two time champs. This year we are going to be losing some of our original members." Said Mr. Suhue. It was true there were about nine out of the twelve that were going to be leaving this year. Including the perfect Blaine and Rachel, Kurt knew that they could sing, but he wanted his chance to shine for once. "Now before we start today's lesson. Blaine and Rachel have something that they would like to say."

Kurt turned towards his best friend and whispers in her ear. "Great another prep talking from these two" Mercedes smiled a little, she knew that her best friend loved Blaine, and they both hated Rachel.

"Now this is most of ours last year." Looking at Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany, "and we all want to win nationals for the third time in a row; we are going to need everyone to stand out. No matter if you get a solo or not, this is going to be the best senior year ever." Blaine had been the one that started talking, so Kurt was listening, but when Rachel started talking he just tuned her out. She was talking about something about winning this and winning that and how she was going to be applying to NYADA or some kind of school in New York.

"Now since this is out last year, I want to start this year off right. With the perfect song, Rachel and I have been working on it all summer."

"Yea when you all are not making out." Santana added in the background. But Blaine just annoyed it and pretended not to hear anything that she said.

"This song is something that reminds me of ever which one of you."

Blaine started to sing _Last Friday Night. _Kurt was not really into this song, but he did love the way that Blaine sang Katy Perry songs.

**-So here is the first chapter. I wanted to write it a little longer, but I wanted to end it here. So I am going to start the second chapter, please review and let me know what you think. I have the first 6 chapter wrote-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks everyone who review, makes me happy. Here is chapter two. I have the first 6 wrote. Working on the others, this is going to be a longer story then I thought it was going to be. I hope you like this chapter**

Chapter Two- Prep Rally

Now that it was the second Friday of the school year, it was time for the glee club to perform at the annual prep rally. Which no one really understood why we had one, the football team was not really good. There was Sam the quarterback, he was not that bad, he had even gotten a scholarship to Ohio State, but the other members of the team is manly the reason they never won many games.

The whole school comes out to the prep rally just to see the glee club and the cheerios, they were both national champions. The whole week prepping for the rally was spend around Rachel and Blaine getting the perfect song, and the rest of the people learning backup and the dance moves. Kurt hated this, for once in his life he wanted to be the star, not the same two people time and time again. The school loved them though, so everyone always wanted them to be the lead. Mercedes hated it also, but she just did what she was told to do.

On the day before the prep rally Mercedes was getting upset about the song choice.

"Why do we always do the songs that these two are the leads, why can't someone else sing lead for once?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, for two years Mercedes just kept her mouth shut, but she was getting up set this time, and Kurt liked it.

"I mean really, everyone knows that these two can sing, but there are other people in this club that are able to sing also."

Blaine was the first one to speak, "we know that Mercedes, but the school does not come out to see everyone sing, they want to see me and Rachel sing."

Mercedes eyes lit up, "so you should just let some other people sing also, you just think that this is the Rachel and Blaine show, it is not. We are the New Directions, and there are ten other people that just might like to sing." Looking at Kurt, he never said anything, he always wanted to have a solo, but he was always quite, sometimes he might talk to Mr. Suhue about it, but nothing happened at all.

"Mercedes, I need as much solos as I can get if I want to get into NAYAD." Rachel said in her high pitch voice.

"Well other people want to get into schools also for music, but you do not give anyone a chance because you take over everything like you own it." Mercedes did not want to hear anything else from Rachel. "I think that you should give someone else a chance to show off their skills."

"I need to get into this school if I want to be on Broadway"

"And do you think that you are going to get all the solos when you start on Broadway, I do not think so." Mercedes got off her seat. Walked to where Rachel was, she was tired of it, she was so tired of being put in the background for almost ever number. Sure she got a solo for a verse or two, but it was never enough for her.

"Mercedes people are coming to the prep rally to see Blaine and me, not you up there singing at all, they want us."

"They might want you, but not in the way you are thinking." Burn, she was on fire.

Blaine stepped in this time. "Stop Mercedes, just calm down, we do not have a time to learn something new for tomorrow. We will try to make other people the stars for sectionals. Does that sound alright?"

Mercedes really wanted to hit Rachel, but she just turned around and walked back to her seat. "Sure Mr. Anderson, whatever you say." Rolling her eyes at him, she was so tired of the two of them. She did not know what Kurt saw in him at all.

_

the day of the prep rally, Kurt was standing at his locker in between classes; he only talked to Mercedes really, though he talked to some of the other people that were in glee. Mercedes was the one he told everything to. But she was nowhere around. And it was not like her to miss any school, unless she was really sick. Kurt took out his phone and sent her a text message.

**K-Where are you?**

It seemed like forever, but in five minutes she finally sent him a message back,

**M-Not coming, not going to be part of the Rlaine show anymore. Until they let someone else sing, I am done with glee.**

Kurt could not believe what he was reading, this could not be right at all. Glee would be so boring without her; he needed to somehow tell her that she needed to stay.

**K- Do you want to let them win, you know that if you do not show up that they think that they have won, and I need you. Please do this for me.**

Kurt really hoped that she would not quit, he was already the quite one in the club that never really spoke up in front of anyone.

**M- Why do you do this to me, I mean really. I want to quit, I am so tired of being in their shadow. But fine, I will be there soon, I will not let you be alone in the club.**

Kurt smiled, and as soon as he had smiled, he was pushed into his locker; he looked over to see who it was. It was the football player Puck. "You need to get out of my way fag." Kurt just breathed, he knew that Puck hated him, this had been happening for years now; he just annoyed what he did to him. Already knew that he would be leaving this town, no matter what he had to do.

It seemed to take much longer for Mercedes to show up to school, when it was half past their third class of the day she was at his locker waiting for him. He ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank goodness you are here, if I could I would hurt you right now, but I am glad that you are here."

"I wanted to quit, but just because it is out senior year we are going to make it the best. We are going to get solos this year, do not worry I will make sure of it Kurt."

He just smiled. They were able to miss fourth period today, due to the prep rally. They had to go to the choir room and get there costume on for the performance today. Kurt and Mercedes walked in, the other members where already there getting ready. And there was Blaine, wearing his customs, which was a white suite top and black slack. He knew how to make them look good. Mercedes caught him staring at him.

"Kurt, earth to Kurt, I swear you need to just stop, he is not worth the time."

He knew that she was right, but he just want able to stop the feelings he had for him. It always seems like he was falling for the straight guys. First it was his step-brother Finn, and now Blaine. He should just leave this school and go to a school where there were more open gays. He hated being the only open gay in this school.

When they were done getting dressed, it was almost time to go on stage. And like ever performance they had Rachel and Blaine got everyone together to give a prep talk.

"This is our first performance, and I want it to be a hit. This is going to be great; all of you are going to do great." Blaine said, and they were ready to go on stage, they were first up, and it was time for Rlaine to shine, and Kurt would just be standing in the back ground like he always was.

Rachel and Blaine picked the song, _Bad _and all the students loved it. At least that was one thing, they loved it, but Kurt really wished that he would have been able to sing some of it on his own. After the song was over they just walked out and went to the choir room and changed out of there customs'.

As it was a Friday night, most of the school went to see the football game, not Kurt. He did not understand football at all, and he did not want to be around all the people that hated him. So he decided that he was going to try out this bar, he got a fake id a while ago, just never used it.

Since he was tired of being the only open gay guy he wanted to find people that were just like him, and what better place than a guy bar. He told his father he was going to see Mercedes, but he lied, though he told Mercedes where he was going and to cover for him.

"Have fun, and be careful. Are you sure you do not want me to go with you? " She asked him.

"I will be fine, and I will not be drinking anyway, I'm just there to see what it's like to not feel alone."

"Alright, well just remember that I am just a phone call away."

"You are the only best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"I know, now have fun, and call me later and let me know how it was."

"Alright Bye."

"Bye"

**-There is chapter two, chapter three things are changing. Let me know what you think. Please review.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Thanks you for the followers and reader and the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I thank you all for reading this. Also happy GLEE day all and Klaine fans happy Klainemas. Also I have a twitter, let me know if you want my name and I will give it to you. Will be tweeting live during the show. Now on with Chapter Three.**

Chapter Three- The Club

  
It was easy getting into the bar, the bouncer did not really check his ID card, he just looked at it, and then looked at Kurt and let him into the bar, it seemed nice to be where there were people just like him. He never seen many gays in Ohio, maybe it was because Lima was a small town. As he walked in, there were not many people there. Maybe about thirty or forty people, as he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, it was just a coke. He was not drinking tonight at all; he just wanted to be around people like him and not at the football game like everyone else in his high school.

As he was sitting at the bar, he was tapping his foot along to the music that was playing. He was not the best dancer, he had a few moves, but nothing like other people in glee, he always worked harder to get his dancing just right. No one ever seemed to notice that he always working hard, then again he was always in the shadow. Even if he was one of the original members of the club.

He was feeling welcome at this bar, even some people comment on his outfit. It was nice having people say something about it, and not make fun of it or try to throw slushies on it. He hated when people would throw slush's on his clothes, they cost him a lot of money, and the cost more to dry clean.

It seemed that there were more than just older personal in the bar, it seemed like there were people that were also his age. One guy walked up to him and started talking to him.

"Hey there, I have not seen you in here before."

Kurt turned to talk to him. "This is my first time coming here."

"Well it would be nice to see more people like you in here, young and has great taste in fashion."

Kurt smiled it was his first time ever getting hit on, it was a different feeling, it was nice. Someone caring about him. "Thanks, it is nice to hear that someone is talking nicely about my outfit."

"Well why would anyone want to take bad about it, you do have great taste."

"Thank you. I am used to getting picked on at my school."

The other guy could relate, "I know how that feeling it, I used to get picked on a lot at my old school, but then I transferred to this school for the boys, and they accept me for who I am."

"That is wonderful, what school do you go to?" Kurt asked, it would be nice to hear more about this school that accepts you for who you are.

"I go to Dalton; they have a zero policy on bullying. It is a great place to be, I love it. Though it cost is a lot." Kurt had heard of that school, his father had thought of sending him there, but Kurt wanted to stay at WMHS.

"I've heard of that place, I was going to go there, but I told my father I could not leave the few friends I do have at my school."

"That is understandable, I could not take it, and so I had to leave."

"So are you the only one here, or are there more people from you school here."

"Right over there dancing with that guy he goes to my school." He said pointing at the boy on the dance floor, and Kurt just stared, he was looking at the guy he was dancing with. Only his back was showing, but he knew that hair from somewhere. That could not be who he thought it could be. No he was straight.

Then he turned around and it was. It was Blaine. What was Blaine doing at a gay bar and not at the football game with Rachel? He just stared, the guy he was talking to looked at Kurt.

"You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I did, I know that guy right there. The one that your friend is dancing with, I know him." He just started; he could not do anything at all.

And before he knew it, he was pointing at Kurt to come dance with him, this had to be dream there was no way that Blaine was here at all. This was not real.

"I think he wants to dance with you." The guy told him.

Kurt did not know what came over him, but he got up and walked over to where Blaine was. They started dancing to the song that was, and danced to more songs. It seemed that maybe an hour went past. Kurt was having a lot of fun.

"I need a drink." He told Blaine and walked back over to the bar, he asked for a water.

"One water for me also." Blaine said as he walked over to where Kurt was at. "You sure know how to dance."

Kurt was just staring, still thinking that there was no way he was here. This just could not be true.

"Did not think you would see me here tonight, now did you."

"No, I thought you would be at the football game with you GIRLFRIEND." Kurt said, just looking at him, he looked so good tonight. Those tight black pants, with a red shirt and a bow tie. It looked like something he would wear at school, minus the bow tie.

"Well everyone has secrets. Don't they."

Kurt eyes just shot up. "Yea, but this is a big one, are you sure I am not dreaming right now."

Blaine laughed, "this is no dream Kurt, you are really looking at THE Blaine Anderson. Dancing at a guy bar."

Kurt did not know if he should smile, or just leave. He was just lost right now; this was Mr. Popular, the most famous guy in school.

"WHY? You are straight, right. Because you are the most popular guy at our school."

Blaine just smiled, he did not know that he was going to see Kurt here at all, but he was glad that he did. He always liked Kurt, because he was so brave to come out and tell everyone who he was. That was not something Blaine was able to do at all.

"You mind coming outside with me, and we can walk and talk."

"Sure" Came out of his mouth before he was able to think of saying no, which was what he wanted to say, he wanted to get out of there. He wanted to pretend that he did not see this at all, there was no way this was real.

They walked outside, it was a little chilly, he looked at Blaine, and there was no way this was happening at all. He was talking to the one guy he had been in loved with for two years.

"I know what you are thinking, but please, it is not what it looks like."

"Not what it looks like, Blaine, you were just in a gay bar dancing with me, and everyone at school thinks that you are straight. So how is this not what it looks like."

"Alright so it is, but I not as brave as you, I am not able to just be real with people. My parents want me to be one way, and my friends see me as the hot, popular, singer. It is hard being who I want to be when I have so many people that I need to impress."

Now this was the Blaine that he knew, the one that only thought of him. "There is your problem; you think that you have to be one way for all these people. Why not be true to you, so you do not have to hide. I used to be like you, well not the popular part. I used to tell people that Mercedes and I were dating because I did not want people thinking I was gay, but when I came out, I felt so much better about myself."

Blaine smiled, this was why he loved Kurt, he was someone that could say something that would make you feel like you belong, but Blaine did not think that it would be the right thing to do at all.

"I just cannot do that, I just can't" He said as he walked closer to Kurt. "I really wish that I was able to be just like you, able to say who I really am, but I am stuck. I have been who I am for four years. I saw what they did to you, and I do not think I could take it." He grabbed Kurt's hand. Hoping that he would not let go it, it felt just perfect.

"It is hard, but if you are honest with yourself, your friends might still be there for you. I know that mine were." Holding on to Blaine's hand, it felt perfect, but he did not know if it was the right thing to do at all, he wanted to let go of it.

"I just want to get though high school without people thinking of me as the freak." Crap that did not come out right at all for Blaine, which was not something that he wanted to say.

"So I am a freak then, is that what you tell your friends about me behind my back." He let go of his hand, he just wanted to get to his car and leave, and he did not want to talk to Blaine no more. He wanted to think of this as a bad dream.

"That is not what I meant, you are not a freak at all, I am the freak, I cannot even be honest about who I really am." He ran after Kurt, knowing that he just messed up, and that was not something he wanted to do.

Kurt was trying to get his keys out of his pocket, so he was able to get into his car, he was now crying and just wanted to get home. Before he was able to get them out, someone's arms were on his waist. He knew just who it was, and he did not want to see him.

"Kurt please, I did not mean to make you cry, Can you just look at me please."

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine; he had that worried look in his eyes. Kurt was able to tell that he didn't know what to do, he was just lost. Kurt remembers that feeling when he first started high school. Wanting to fit in and not feel like a loser.

"Do not worry Blaine, I will not tell anyone the real you. I am not the kind of person, we will pretend that we never….." Kurt was not able to get all the words out; before he knew it Blaine kissed him. THE BLAINE ANDERSON kissed him. This was not supposed to happen, he had dreamed about it many times, but he never thought that it would ever happen.

"WHOA…" Was the next thing that Kurt said, it caught him off guard, but it was also his first kiss? He looked at Blaine. "We cannot do this, I am sorry I have to get home." He got his keys and started his car and just left. He did not know what to do or where to go, he drove around for a while before his phone went off, thinking that it was Mercedes, he stopped at a store to park his car and he looked at the message.

**Thank you for the best night, and I believe that you will not say anything. But I would like to see you again –Blaine.**

Kurt just sat there, he did not what to do, and he just looked at the message over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Thank you all for reading/following/reviewing this story, you all are the best. So I am going to upload chapter four for you tonight. This is the longest chapter i wrote so far, i got carried away when writing this chapter. I hope that you all like it also. What did you think of last night GLEE. I felt so bad for Kurt and sad for Klaine. Can Ryan get them back together please. Enough with me talking on to chapter Four.**

Chapter Four- School Musical

Kurt did not text him back that night, or talked to him the rest of the weekend. He did not talk to anyone about what happened at that bar, not ever Mercedes, he just told him that he had a good time and felt like he belong. He promised Blaine he would not say anything at all, but it still hurts that the guy he was in love with was gay, but everyone at school thought he was straight.

Monday mornings were the best for Kurt because it was the first day of glee and they would be getting there assignment for that week, and this time of year was the school musical. Kurt never got a lead, but sometimes he wished that he was able to, but he knew that he would never pull off a straight man role.

Mercedes was walking up to Kurt's locker.

"Hey Mercedes," Kurt said as she was walking up.

"You seemed to be a much better mood this week then last week, are you sure nothing happened at the bar Friday night. I knew that I should have gone with you." She said smiling.

Kurt was glad she did not come, he did not know how to tell her, and he hated lying to her when he knew that he wanted to tell her so much. "Nothing happened; I talked to someone from that school for boys, Dalton and just danced and left. Nothing really happened." Which was a lie, he knew it, but he just needed to keep telling himself nothing happened, that it was just a dream.

"Did you get a guys number?"

"No, I was not looking for someone to date." Because he was in love with someone else and now knew the truth about them.

"Right, and I do not want to date anyone also, I know you. This is senior year and we do not have boyfriends. You should have so gotten someone phone number."

"I should have, but I did not get one. So nothing happened, it was just a nice night to feel like I belong somewhere."

"Alright Kurt, well I am going to get to class, I will see you in glee."

"Sure."

She walked one way and he walked another way, he did not want to see Blaine at all, he was still trying to forget that night. As he was walking to his class he ran in to someone. Dropping all his books.

"Sorry" He said without looking up, and he just wanted to walk away.

"It was my fault, I was not paying attention." He knew that voice, it was Blaine. This was just wonderful, he ran into him. Like really ran into him. That was not something that he wanted to do, he was just trying to make it to class without seeing him.

"Sure, well I have class." He grabbed his books and walked away, without even looking back. He just wanted to get to glee, even though he would see Blaine there, he knew that his mind would be somewhere else when they were singing.

Classes were going on forever, it just seemed like they were never going to end. This was the longest day ever, and Kurt just wanted to leave, he wanted to know what the school musical was and even though he knew that Rachel and Blaine would get the lead, he needed to get a good role to put on his college applications.

Finally the last bell rang, and it was time to leave. Kurt walked over to his locker and there was Mercedes waiting for him.

"Kurt, I never thought class was going to end, so you ready to know what this year musical is going to be."

"I just hope there is a role where I can be supportive and have a good role, unlike last year where I got one scene role , Teen Angel, at least there I had my own singing role." That was the one good thing of playing teen angel, he got to sing.

"Well let's hope for a better role this year." Mercedes said grabbing his hand, "so you ready, do not want Mr. Suhue to get mad at us for being late."

"Sure lets getting going."

They walked into glee and took their seats, and Mr. Suhue was writing on the bored, Kurt was really hoping for a good musical this year.

"It is that time of year when we get ready for our school musical, and Blaine has something to tell us about this musical."

Everyone clapped, beside Mercedes and Kurt. Kurt was still acting as if nothing had happen between the two of them, but he was listening to what he was going to tell them about this musical.

"So this year I wanted to do something that would be a little out there. Last year when we did Grease everyone loved it, and I wanted to do that again this year. So I talked it over with Mr. Suhue and I think that we should do West Side Story."

Kurt could not help but listen harder, did Blaine just say that they were doing West Side Story.

Mercedes lend over to Kurt, "great so another musical where these two are going to be lead." Though Kurt was not listening, he was still confused into why he wanted to do this musical.

"I think this story is touching. It will show people that no matter where they come from, or who their family is, that they are able to find love anywhere."

Kurt's eyes were wide now; this was a strange choice for Blaine to pick because he is scared to tell anyone who he really is. Kurt could not sit there. He got up and walked outside. He just needed some time to think, and before he knew it Blaine was walking outside.

"Kurt, I was not done in there." He said.

"I do not care Blaine; do your musical, even though you do not understand it at all." Kurt said and walked outside to his car, he did not want to listen to anything that he had to say.

Kurt stayed in his car until Mercedes came to the car. "Kurt opens the door," she asked him.

"Sure Mercedes." He opened up the door.

"Are you alright, I have never seen you act like that before."

"Sorry I am just tired of him, I mean he just lies all the time." Which was so true, he just could not tell Mercedes what he knew.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, and then his phone went off, he looked to see who it was from, and it was from Blaine. Really? He was now texting him, he did not want to talk to him at all. He just wanted to be left alone. Though there was something telling him that he needed to answer it.

**B-Did I upset you that much over the musical I picked, I thought that you might like it.**

Kurt just could not think about liking this musical at all. Mercedes looked at him, giving him the look like who is that from. "No one, just my dad asking to get some dinner before I come home." Another lie.

**K-Like it, you are nothing like Tony, you say that the musical is about being with the one you love and nothing matter, well that is not you Blaine, you care to much about who you are and what people think about you.**

He sends the message, and started his car. "I do not know if I want to do the musical this year." Kurt told Mercedes as they were driving to her house. While he was driving his phone beeped again, and before he was able to get the phone Mercedes picked it up, and saw who it was from.

"Kurt, why is he messaging you," Kurt did not answer he just tired to get his phone back from her.

"Just give it to me," he had not told her nothing about him, she could not know, no one was allowed to know the truth, he promised Blaine. Right now though he really wanted to tell her the truth.

"Are you and Blaine friends now?' She knew for the longest time that he liked him, but he was straight.

"No, I do not know why he is messaging me, but if you give me the phone I will know."

"Now why would I do that? You should just tell me, or I can look at this message by myself." She was moving her hand over to slide it open.

"I promise I would not say anything, so I cannot tell you, but I really want to but I can't"

"Tell me what?"

"I just said that I could not tell you, please leave it at that. When I can I will tell you." He said trying to get his phone back.

"Fine, keep a secret from me; I was going to tell you something, but nope. I will see you later." She got out of the car after they stopped at her house, he waved bye to her. He really wanted to tell her.

His house was not that far at all, he knew that he wanted to see what Blaine wrote, but also he did not want to because he picked a musical out that was about being true to you, and he was not being true to himself.

Walking to the house, no one was home yet. Finn might have been somewhere with Quinn, and his father might be at the tire shop. Meaning he had the house to himself for a few hours. All he did was walk down the stairs into his room, and lay on his bed. Opening up his phone to see what Blaine's reply was.

**B- I thought that it would be good, but I guess not. But that is the musical we are doing, and if you want to try out, they are tomorrow at four. I thought this would make you happy.**

K-It does not make me happy Blaine, I like you and I want you to be true to yourself, and I understand you are trying to do that with this musical, but you are lying to everyone that matters to you. I will not tell, but I do not know if I can be in a relationship that no one knows about. It is my senior year I should be happy.

B-Sorry, well I am just going to go. I know I will see you tomorrow, and after that maybe Friday at the bar :)

K-Maybe, who knows. It was fun hanging out with you, without all the popular people around.

He did not know if he wanted to go out again, it was nice hanging out with him without him scared to be whole he really was, but he wished that he would just tell everyone the truth. He knew that it was hard to come out, Kurt was scared when he came out; he pretended to be in love with Rachel Berry so no one knew the truth about him. Many people did not mind who he was, some people though hated the fact.

It was around midnight when he heard his phone go off, he laid there trying to think who would be messaging him this late at night. He did not want to grab his phone at all. Though something was telling him to grab it, he leaned over to the edge of his bed and grabbed his phone off the charger and saw that it was from Blaine. Shouldn't he be sleeping at this time of night?

He opened his phone to see what Blaine wanted.

**B-I need your help.**

K- You know what time it is?

B-I do, but you are the only one I could ask for help.

K-Just me, don't you have all your popular friends?

B- I do, but I cannot let them know where I am, I wanted to know if you could pick me up.

What has he gotten himself into that he could only text Kurt, so many bad thoughts popped into his head?

**K- Where are you?**

B-At the bar, my car broke down.

It was only his car that was not as bad as what he was thinking. He did not want to get up, but he knew that he could not leave him there. Since he did not want anyone to know about him, that was the reason he had messaged Kurt.

**K-I will be right there.**

B-Thank you.

He got dressed, he did not brother doing his hair since he was just picking him up, he wished that Blaine did not go out, after he walked to his car and got in it, it took him about twenty mintues to get to the bar. When he got to the parking lot he found Blaine standing by his car. He parked his car next to him.

"Blaine, what is wrong with you car?"

Blaine looked up, he saw that Kurt came. He was a little scared that he was not going to show up at all, it was good that he did. Kurt was a real friend, if that what he was. He did not know what to call him at all this time, but a friend was something that he would love to call him.

"I do not know, it just will not start, does not crank or anything. And I know that it is not the battery at all. I think they started or alternera died."

Kurt did not know what he was talking about at all; he just looked at Blaine, saying that it was not the battery, so he would not be able to jump it.

"So it will not start at all, nothing you can do?"

'Nope, I am going to have to leave the car here, do you think you can give me a ride home." He had a smile on her face.

"I guess." He said walking back to his car waiting for Blaine to get in. He still did not understand why he was doing this.

"Thanks again Kurt, I am happy that I was able to call you." He smiled.

"Sure Blaine, it is late though. Why were you are the bar on a Monday?"

Blaine just looked at Kurt; he did not know what to tell him at all. He took a big breath, and thought about what he was going to tell Kurt, he did not want to lie to him.

"My father pissed me off, so I left the house and came over here, this is the only place I can feel safe. I do not go to Rachel's because all she wants to do is practice something for glee. So coming here I can drink and get my mind off things."

"Why did your father pissed you off?"

"It's the same thing over and over again, why am in glee, why don't I do something that is not girly at all. Just imange what he would think if I told him the truth about me."

"Sorry Blaine, so I take it that you do not want to go home tonight then?"

"I have a hotel room in my name already; you can just take me there. They see me there at least twice a week."

"I will take you to my house, my father is sleeping and leaving early to go to DC, so it will just be you and me. Well Finn will be there also, but he is always in his room."

Kurt did not know why he just told Blaine he could stay at his house; he just did not understand where that came from. But he did not like the idea of him staying in a hotel room.

"I cannot do that, I do not want to barge in."

"You are not; I am asking you to come stay. The idea of you being by yourself in a hotel room does not sound fun."

"Fine, I will stay." He said with a smile, Kurt did not know what to think about this at all, he looked at his clock it was almost three in the morning. He needed more sleep.

Around three fifteen in the morning they got back to Kurt's house. Blaine had seen this house before, but did not know that it was Kurt's house. 'This is really nice." He told Kurt as he was getting out of the car.

"Thanks, my father told me that my mother fell in love with this house because of the porch."

"She has good taste, thanks again for coming to get me." He said, as Kurt opened the front door.

"Follow me, and do not say a word."

Blaine did as Kurt said, and walked him through the living room to a set of stairs that lead downstairs. As he walked into the room he looked around, it was wonderful. Thinking that Kurt had to spend a lot of time on this room, Kurt walked back up stairs and closed the door.

"You can talk now if you want to. Also you can take the bed, I will sleep right over there."

"I cannot take your bed, I will sleep over there." Blaine said as he was moving over towards the couch in the room. Kurt wanted to say something, but he had already laid down on the couch and looked to be almost asleep.

Kurt walked into his bathroom and just stared at himself thinking what he had gotten himself into. He never broke the rules of the house, and since he was gay he was not allowed to have some guy sleep over. There was just something about Blaine though; he did not know what it was though.

He walked back to his bed after he changed and Blaine was still laying there on the couch, he was passed out. Kurt just stared at him; he just did not know what to do anymore. He was madly in love with Blaine, but he could not say anything to him at all, he acted as he was straight, and Kurt was going to let him be who he wants to be, he would not force him to do something that he does not want to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I was not going to update till tomorrow, but I thought why not do two updates today... So here is chapter five. I am going to try and write seven and eight this weekend. I have Chapter Six done already, so please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter Five- Tuesday Morning

Kurt woke up early to meet his dad upstairs, so he did come down stairs to see that Blaine was staying the night. Kurt could not sleep, he just kept looking over at Blaine and he was sleeping like a baby, he looked so cute. He did not want to wake him, before Kurt walked upstairs he looked at his clock it was four in the morning, he only been home about forty five mintues.

Kurt was quite when he walked up the stairs, and he saw that his father was standing in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning dad," Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning son, sleep well."

"I slept alright dad, just wanted to come tell you to have a safe flight. How long are you going to be gone?"

"About three days this time. I will be home for out Friday dinner like I always am." Burt smiled at Kurt.

"Sounds great dad, well have a good flight, got to go shower and fix my hair." He smiled at his father, he wanted to go check on Blaine make sure that he was alright.

"Love you son." He said as he was walking out the door.

"Love you also." He looked to see that his father left the house, now that he was gone he went back down to his room and looked over at Blaine who was still sleeping, it was too early to wake him up, Kurt went to take a shower, he was not in there his normal amount of time. He did not want Finn to walk in and see that Blaine was there.

He got dressed and sat down to fix his hair, while he was putting hairspray in his hair he heard Blaine moving on the couch. He sat up and looked at Kurt.

"What time is it?" He asked as he was putting his hand in his hair.

"Morning curly, and it a little after five." Kurt said as he turned around to see Blaine, he looked so different in the morning then what he looked like when he was at school.

"I need to get home, my father is going to shit bricks because I did not go home last night."

"I can take you home now if you want to go."

"I do not want to go Kurt, I hate my house, but if I am not there my father is going to kill me." He said walking over to Kurt.

"We do not want that to happen now do we?"

"No Kurt that is not something we want to happen at all, but I hate the fact that he does not trust me at all. I do not want to go home, ever. I wish there was a way I could just leave that house." He was now next to Kurt. "I want to thank you again for last night, I felt bad for having to call you early in the morning."

"It is alright, I know that you could not have called anyone else, what would people think about you when they hear about you getting picked up from a gay bar."

"I wish I could just be me, but my father thinks gay people are horrible people, so I just pretend to be who he wants me to be. I hate it, but as soon as I leave this dang town I will be who I want to be,"

"I wish you could be you here, but I am not going to force you to do anything that you do not want to do at all, but it would be nice for you to just be you."

"I wish life was different Kurt, I really wish it was. But I have to keep him happy, if not then I might not be here sitting with you." He leaned over and gave him a hug. "You are a great friend, you know that right."

"I am a friend and always will be, even though you do not talk to me at school, just sometimes in glee." He said giving him a hug back. It felt just right, something he always needed, and as he was pushing the hug away he looked at his face, those brown eyes. They were just staring at him wanting to tell him something. Before Kurt could think of what those eyes wanted to tell him, he leaned in and gave him a kiss. After a few seconds he pushed away.

"Sorry Blaine, I did not…" He tried to say but he was cut off when Blaine came back in and kissed him again. It was a deep kiss, Blaine was working his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and he let him. Kurt moved his hand to his face. Blaine moved his hand towards Kurt's pants. Then he started to move his hand towards Kurt zipper of Kurt's pants.

Kurt did not know what was happening, before he knew it Blaine's hand was on his pants and he was unzipping his pants. Kurt pulled away from the kiss. "You sure?" He asked as he went back to kissing him. "I am more than sure." Blaine told Kurt in between kisses.

Kurt broke the kiss again and moved to his bed, "come over here." He told Blaine, still trying to understand how this is happening to him right now, the guy he was in love with, he been wanting this for the longest time. His mind was racing, one second he was telling Kurt how he needed to go home, and next they were making out.

Blaine moved over to the bed to where Kurt was, his kisses were so soft, there was so much passion in his kisses. They were so much better then Rachel's a lot better than any kisses he had gotten from Rachel. As he sat on the bed, Kurt moved to lied on the bed and Blaine had gotten on top of him, he moved his hands towards Kurt's pants again and unbutton the button and slipped his hand inside his pants. He had moved his hands on to his boxers, and could feel his dick getting hard as soon as he did that. Blaine broke the kiss and moved onto Kurt's neck, he removed his hands from Kurt's pants and started to move them up his shirt, he wanted to remove the shirt so bad, but as Blaine was getting ready to move it, there was a knock on his door.

"SHIT." Kurt said, as he did not want this to end, he was enjoying himself for once, but then with the knock on the door it reminded him that Finn was still home. "Stay right here." Kurt said as he got up out of the bed, fixing his pants and shirt. He walked up to his door, and there was Finn standing there.

"Yes Finn?" Kurt asked as he was standing there, not wanting him to walk in with Blaine still being in the room.

"I was wondering if you were able to give me a ride to school. I forgot to get gas in my car yesterday after football practice."

"Do you never remember anything? And sure, let me get dressed and I will take you." He was always nice to his brother and he did not know why, it was not like he talked to him at all. Finn walked away and Kurt walked back downstairs to where Blaine was.

"My brother needs a ride to school, and I have to be nice or he will say something to my father and I do not want that, do you think you are able to walk back to your house from here, or walk to school. I do not what him knowing you are here, and I do not think you would want him to know you are here also."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, he wanted to go back to what they were doing, but Finn just had to walk in. "Sure, I will leave after I hear your car leave so he does not see me." He said as he walked closer to Kurt. "I wish you just had the house to yourself this morning." He leaned in and gave him another kiss. Kurt just froze again. Blaine's kisses were wonderful, he did not want to ever leave his lips, but if he did not get his brother to school, he would start thinking there was something wrong. "I will see you at glee." Kurt said breaking the kiss and walking away.

Blaine just stood there smiling, knowing that he did not want to let this moment go, but he could help but think of the wonderful time they were having. Right now he watched Kurt as he walked out of the room. Now he would have to go back to be the most popular straight guy at the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-Dinner with Kurt**

He dropped Finn off and went to park the car, he was hoping that Blaine made it home alright, it was the best morning he has ever had since he started high school. He did not think that was going to happen at all, he was just being nice to a friend. And now he was thinking of what would have happened if Finn did not knock on his door.

Walking into school he tried not to smile much, he knew that Mercedes would think something was up, and he knew that he was able to tell her anything. He could not tell anyone about what happened at all. He walked to his locker and Mercedes was standing there waiting for him.

"Morning Kurt, so I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Mercedes?" He asked as he opened his locker to get his books out for class.

"I was wondering if you were going to try out for the musical, I want to try and beat Rachel and the role of Maria."

"I think you should do it Mercedes, you have a great voice, and maybe it is time for the whole school to hear it." He smiled at her. "I think I will try out also, I do not know if I will get Tony, but I at least want to do it." So he could also spend more time with Blaine, but he did not say that part out loud.

"Wonderful, so after school we need to try out. I already know the song I want to do." She told him as the bell rang.

"I cannot wait to hear it after school." He said as he started to walk to class. "See you in glee." He told her as he walked to his first class.

Kurt was not listening in most of his classes; he just kept replaying the make out scene in his head over and over again. Wondering what would have happen if Finn did not knock, he sometimes wishes his brother was a little smarter. Who forgets to put gas in their car? This was the first time in a long time that Kurt was looking forward to glee, though he was always looking forward to it. There was more of a reason this time. Blaine and he might not talk but he gets to stare at him and think of those lips.

The bell rang and his classes were over, he went over to his locker and put all his books away, as he was walking to glee club, Rachel and Blaine were standing outside his locker. She kissed him right as Kurt walked by, and as that happened you could see Blaine's eyes turn to Kurt. Kurt just walked, pretending that he did not see anything at all. When he got into glee he took his seat.

Right after Blaine and Rachel walked in, Mr. Suhue walked in with Coach Beastie.

"I hope everyone has picked out a song for the musical this year. Coach Beastie is helping me out this year; also helping us out will be Arty." Everyone clapped, knowing that it was Aurtie's dream to become a director. "So if everyone is ready we wills start auditions."

Kurt knew what song he was going to do, but he had to wait for his name to be called. First up was Blaine. And everyone knew that he was trying out for Tony. He sang _Something's Coming _and everyone loved it, Kurt clapped with everyone else also. Couch Beastie was ever crying he was going to for sure get the part. After Blaine, more people walked up, and then he heard his name get called. He took a big breath and walked to the front of the class room. It had been a long time since he sang a solo, he did not know if he was going to be able to do this.

He looked over at Mercedes who was smiling at him, and he knew that he was going to be able to do this.

Standing there looking at everyone he started to sing _Maria, _Mercedes smiled when he was singing the song, Kurt might not have been manly enough to play Tony, but he did have the voice for Tony. Then he looked over at Blaine who was holding hands with Rachel, he was smiling at him. That was something that had never happened before when he was singing.

When the song was over, Mercedes stood up and clapped. So did most of the other people in glee. Kurt had a smile on his face, for the first time in a while he felt like he did something great, he went back to where Mercedes was and took a seat, knowing that soon it was going to be her turn to perform, he looked over at Blaine and he had a smile on his face.

Auditions were over, there were some people that were not part of glee that tried out; they would find out on Friday which part everyone got. Kurt was hoping that he would get Tony, but he knew that Blaine was the best one for that role. But he did not want to tell anyone that, he hoped that they would think that he would make a good Tony.

After glee was over Kurt walked over to his car, he left his phone in there so no one would brother him while he was in glee, he checked his phone when he sat down, and he saw that he had three messages. One from his father letting him know that he would be online tonight to Skype with him, the other from Finn saying that Puck was going to give him a ride home, so Kurt did not have to wait. The last one was from Blaine telling him that he did wonderful today and that he might have a chance to get Tony. That made Kurt smile a little, he sent a quick message to Blaine telling thanks. Then he headed back to the house.

It was empty in the house, his father and step-mother were gone Finn was at practices. So that left Kurt alone in the house, at least for two to three hours while Finn was at football practices. He walked into the kitchen and started cooking him something for dinner. He was reminding himself that he was only cooking for him and maybe for Finn, if he wanted to eat when he got home.

While he was getting the oven ready to put two chicken breast in the oven his phone buzzed. He told himself he would get it when he was done with the chicken. When he got the chicken in the oven, he set the timer and walked over to his phone, he saw that it was a message from Blaine.

**Is there anyone at your house?-B**

**No, dad and step-mom are gone and Finn is at practices for a few more hours?-K**

**wants me to come over, so you are not alone. No one is home over here, and Rachel is busy making sure she will be the perfect Maria. –B**

Kurt did not know if he wanted him to come over, what if Finn got off practices early, but he did want to see Blaine.

**Sure-K**

**Alright, I will be there soon. Want me to get you a coffee I am at the Lima Bean-B**

**Sure I'll take a white mocha latte-K**

**See you soon Kurt-B**

Blaine was going to come over, that was not something he thought was going to happen at all, he thought this morning was just something that happened. It seemed that Blaine really wanted to spend time with Kurt. About ten minutes later he heard his door knock. It was Blaine standing there with two coffees.

Kurt opened the door. "I see you remembered where I lived." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well I did walk home this morning, so I remembered." He said as he was handing Kurt his coffee.

"Thanks Blaine, I am cooking some chicken, it is almost done, and I did not know if you have ate yet."

"Baked Chicken?" He asked.

"Yes, and some green beans and mac and cheese." It was nothing special it was just something easy to make.

"I would be honor to join you." He said as he walked into the kitchen and the timer on the oven meaning the chicken was done. He went to grab the chicken out, and cut it to make sure it was done. The mac and cheese was leftovers from last night, and the green beans were just can, it was not what he liked to do, but it was quick and he was hungry.

"That chicken looks very good Kurt. I did not know you know how to cook."

"I picked it up after my mother died, because my father would get take out all the time and it was getting old and not good for our health." He said, knowing that his dad had a heart attack a few years back he did not want to lose his father also, he already lost his mother, he could not lose his father also.

He went and grabbed two plates and put them on the table, brought the food and sat down next to Blaine.

"Blaine this is the first time I have not ate by myself when my father is gone, Finn is never home and I am glad you wanted to come over."

"I am glad that you let me come over, I like spending time with you. I can be myself when I am with you."

"I do like it when you are being you, so did you really mean that I could have a shot at Tony?"

Blaine took a bit of the chicken, it felt like little people dancing in his mouth, Kurt was a wonderful cook. "Yes Me so believe that you have a chance, you sand Maria with so much passion and you could give me a run for my money." He said taking another bit. "This chicken is so great."

"Thanks, I think you have Tony in the bag, I mean who would want a gay guy to play the lead role." Kurt said, and then he thought about what he said. "I mean an open gay guy."

Blaine laughed, "If they knew the truth they would not have a lead. We were the only two that went for Tony. But I do not think they care who gets it, you would be a perfect Tony and I would love to see Mercedes as Maria."

"Do not tell your girlfriend that, she would get upset that you said that." Kurt laughed.

"I will not tell her such a thing; she thinks she is the only one in there that can sing. I would love to see her not get the lead for once. Maybe she will understand that you do not always get what you want."

Kurt laughed, Blaine was right Rachel always thought that she was supposed to get everything that she always wanted, maybe it was time for her to not get everything and let someone else have the spot light.

"I still do not see how you could date her, not because you are gay, but she is just so Rachel."

"It is to make my family happy, they love Rachel and her family, even though she has two gay dads my father loves her. Not a fan of the family though. I just want to make them happy."

"I glad my father loves me for who I am, and I do not have to pretend to be someone that I am not."

"Same here Kurt, one day I will be able to say something to my father, but right now I just want to keep him happy so I can leave this town and move to New York and get one with my life, and have him find out that I am gay when I am some big star."

"That would be a way to let him know, he would not know what hit him. I am also going to New York; I want to be on Broadway."

It was his life dream to be on Broadway, he hoped that he would be able to be the next big star.

"Maybe I can even be bigger than Rachel. Now that would be funny."

He said laughing as he got up out of his seat and took his plate to the sink. Blaine followed behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**an-i do not own glee, and also this is my last pre wrote chapter. I am working on chapter eight as we speak, So I am going to try and upload ever few days if not once a week, so I hope you all like this chapter and thanks for the reviews, I would not mind getting more.**

Chapter Seven- Something Special There?

Blaine loved spending time with Kurt, he did not have to hide who he was, that was one thing he liked about his time he had with Kurt. Be the person that he wanted to be and did not have to hide it. Maybe one day he would be able to tell the who world who he was, but right now was not the time. Blaine watched Kurt get up from his seat. Blaine did not know what came over him at all; he just wanted to be next to Kurt.

Blaine walked behind Kurt and as he put the hands around his waist.

"Dinner was amazing Kurt."

Kurt felt the hands around him, it felt so nice to have someone hold him, and since it was the guy he was in love with for the longest time it felt just right. Even if Blaine was not ready to tell the whole world who he really was. Kurt did not mind keeping his secret, though it would be nice to hold his hand while they were at school.

"It was nothing special Blaine, just chicken. I make it all the time."

"Well it was amazing, it really was amazing. Maybe it was because you made it."

Blaine moved his hands up to Kurt's arms. Kurt had gotten Goosebumps on his arms, it was a feeling that he never had before. Then again he never had a boyfriend at all, he never had anyone touch him the way Blaine was touching him.

"Thank you Blaine."

Kurt turned around and faced Blaine, he stared into his eyes. They were perfect, just like almost everything about Blaine was perfect. He would never say anything at all, but Kurt knew there was something there with Blaine.

As Kurt turned around, Blaine was staring into those hazel eyes. Blaine knew that Kurt was the one that he wanted to be with, he did not care about Rachel at all, and he never did. It was always Kurt that he wanted. Blaine knew that at this moment that Kurt was who he wanted to be with.

"I love you." He whispered in Kurt's ear, as he started to kiss his neck.

Kurt froze, Blaine said I love you. Was he hearing things? There was no way that Blaine just said that to him, no way at all.

Kurt did now know what else to do or say, he wanted to tell Blaine that he loved him also, but he started to kiss his neck, and it was the best feeling in the world. Blaine started to move his hands down his pants.

"Blaine, are you sure?" Kurt was able to mumble out.

"I have never been more sure in my life Kurt.

He kept kissing his neck for a few more seconds and moved his face up to where Kurt's was. He took a few seconds and looked into Kurt's eyes again and then leaned in for a kiss. There were fireworks around them. Blaine knew that Kurt felt them also. He started to move his hands onto Kurt's butt, and it felt so perfect. Right as Blaine was doing that, he felt Kurt's hand on his legs. It was the best feeling in the world. He did not want this moment to stop at all.

"Blaine, want to move this into the room?"

Kurt asked he did not want someone walking in on them, since Finn was his step-brother and if he walked in he knew that Blaine would be over.

"Let's go."

He grabbed his hand and started walking with Kurt, but as soon as they were walking into the living room they heard the door open. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand fast. And Kurt had a feeling that this was going to happen. He looked at the door to see who was walking in, and noticed that it was Finn.

"Blaine? Dude what are you doing here?"

Finn had the confused look on his face again, the same look that he always had on his face.

"Kurt was helping me with some homework."

Blaine said it really quick before Kurt was able to say anything.

"Oh, alright then."

Finn said as he walked away and went to his room.

"Blaine, this is not going to work out. I know that you do not want to tell anyone so there is no way we can keep meeting here."

Kurt looked upset, when he was telling this to Blaine, but Blaine did not want this to end at all. Though it was a close call with Finn walking in.

"We can make it work, we will just pretend to be working on something for glee, and to make that real I will make it happen. I will convince Rachel to let us do a duet together for sections."

"Blaine, are you for real? I do not think that she would like that."

"She is getting the solo, so she better let me do a duet with you."

Blaine smiled when he looked at Kurt, wishing that Finn did not walk in at all. It was just not something that he wanted to happen at all, but sometimes things happen.

"If you do that then it would be wonderful, you would make this senior year wonderful for me."

Not knowing that he already did by just being here.

"I am going to get out of here before Finn wonder what is going on, but tomorrow in glee I am going to talk to Rachel, and we are going to get to do a duet. Meaning we can spend more time with one another."

Blaine walked over to Kurt real fast and gave him a kiss.

"Until we meet again my love."

His love, who was this Blaine and where did the real Blaine go? Or was this the real Blaine? Kurt did not know anymore, but Kurt was falling more in love each time they kissed, touch, looked at one another, or anything else.

"Until" Kurt said as he watched Blaine leave.

After Blaine left, Kurt walked back into the kitchen to clean up, and before he knew it his brother was coming in to get something to eat.

"So what homework were you helping Blaine with?"

"Some math work, he was having some trouble and since we are in the same class he asked me for some help. And I was being nice and helped him."

"Just watch out for him, he is the most popular guy. He might not treat you right."

Kurt looked over at Finn, not understand what he was talking about.

"Finn, I was just helping him with some homework that was all. Nothing else. He is dating Rachel, you know the girl that you are in love with."

Finn looked over at Kurt, no one knew about his feelings for Rachel at all but Kurt, and he threw it in his face.

"I know Kurt, I will never have her. So what you make for dinner?"

Crap, Kurt gave the chicken that he was going to give to Finn to Blaine; he was so lost in what was going on with him and Blaine that he forgot about his brother.

"There is some mac-n-cheese. That is all I ate tonight, since it was quick and easy."

He said smiling at his brother, hoping that he did not know what was really going on at all.

"That sounds better than nothing. Thanks bro, I do not know what I would do without you."

Finn walked over and gave Kurt a hug.

"Thanks Finn, well I am going to get ready for bed. I will see you tomorrow."

They might act like a family when they were at home, but school was a different story. It seems like only the good things happen when he was at home. And school was just somewhere he had to go before he got home to the best things that happen to him.

"Night Bro." Finn said as he was making some mac-n-cheese.

Kurt walked down to his room, and started to get undressed, when his phone went off. He ran to his phone hoping that it was going to be from Blaine, but he saw that it was from his best friend.

**M-KURT….. Answer my text please, I need to talk to you**

K-What is it Mercedes? What is wrong?

M-I need help; I got a message from Rachel saying that I have a call back for the role for Maria?

K-WHAT? Rachel called you to tell you that?

M-Yes, I was surprised that she was calling me, so I need your help for the perfect song for tomorrow.

K-The call back is tomorrow. Well Do not worry because you will have the perfect song

M-thanks Kurt, you are the best friend in the whole world.

K- Thanks I that I am

M-Well text me later with the song. I need to find an outfit for tomorrow.

K- I will, talk to you soon

Mercedes had a call back, and Kurt did not. He knew that he was not going to get the role of Tony but he was hoping that he would get the role of Tony. It might not happen, but that would be alright. Right now he needed to help Mercedes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do own glee**

**AN-Thanks everyone for the review/followers again, I did not think so many people would like this story. This chapter is centered around mercedes/kurt so please do not hate me. I am sure that you will love the ending. Also I was going to make it a cliff hanger, but I did not because I want to know what you all think. So please review and let me know what you think. Thanks here is the chapter 8**

**Chapter Eight- The Call Back**

The next morning Kurt went to pick up Mercedes, Kurt still not told Mercedes about him and Blaine. No one knew. They just pretended that they were not friends in school. It was not something Kurt liked, but he understood what was going on with Blaine and did not want everyone finding out the truth.

It only took Kurt a few minutes before he was at Mercedes house to pick her up, she was waiting outside. This was her big day; he knew that she was going to do great. Knowing that she was going to get the part. She had to get it, Rachel would be so upset and that would make Kurt happy.

Mercedes walked to Kurt's car and got in. She was dressed in a black dressed with some tights on, she looked wonderful.

"Look at you Mercedes. Looking smoking hot. I glad you picked that outfit out."

"Thanks Kurt, I am so scared I do not want to mess this up, I really want to get this part."

"I know, and you have the perfect song that will help you get the part. And I know you will get the part."

Mercedes smiled, she loved having Kurt as her best friend. He was the only person that ever understood her.

"Thanks, it would be nice to beat her; I really hope that I can. I would love to see her face when I do beat her."

"Well you have your call back after school, and the song you picked is a great song, and I know that you are going to kill it."

Kurt told her as the pulled up to school, he knew that he would love to see someone else get the lead beside Rachel. Mercedes would be the best; he knew that she would be. Now hoping that everyone else can see it.

They walked to their lockers to get their books and headed to class, they were going to skip lunch to practices a little more and make sure that everything was going to perfect. Though Kurt already knew that it was going to be. She was going to get the role, he could just feel it.

* * *

The end of the day came, and glee was meeting in the choir room to watch Mercedes and Rachel have their call back. Kurt was outside waiting for Mercedes, knowing that she might need a little prep talk before she went to perform. While he was waiting Blaine had walked over to him.

"I hope Mercedes win."

Blaine told Kurt as he walked in, Kurt was not able to say anything because he was already inside the choir room before Kurt was able to say anything. Kurt just stood there waiting.

"Kurt, I do not know if I am able to do this, I know I said I was able to do it this morning, but now I am scared."

"Mercedes calm down, you have the best voice there is in this club, and for once everyone is going to see it and you will get this part. So breathe, you are going after Rachel and she is going to mess it up. So let's go in there show out 'support' and then you are going to kick some ass."

Mercedes smiled, she knew that Kurt was her best friend for a reason. He was the only one that really understood her.

"I love you Kurt, I hope you know at."

Kurt put his arms around her arms.

"I know Mercedes; now get ready to kick some ass."

They walked in and went to their normal seats. Rachel was already standing in the front the room.

As they walked in Kurt could feel that Blaine was looking at him, he looked over and shot a quick smile and took his seat with Mercedes.

"Now that everyone wanted to show up, I believe it is time to start this call back. Though I do not understand why we need one. I know that I am better then Mercedes."

Mercedes hated Rachel, she always thought that she as better than anyone else, and no one else liked her. But they were all friends with her because Blaine was dating her. Though no one could understand why he would date her. Only Kurt knew the reason, and he knew that he would want to say something but he just kept quiet, because he did not want anyone thinking anything.

"I am going to sing _T__onight_."

Rachel started singing, and no one could lie that she could not sing, because she was able to sing. Though people would rather her be in the background, they knew that he voice was part of the reason they did win Nationals the last two years, also with the help of Blaine.

Mercedes looked over at Kurt.

"Maybe I should have picked a song from the musical."

"Mercedes, the song you picked will show off your voice, and that is what you need to do. You already sang one song from the musical, now you need to show off your voice."

Mercedes smiled. No one understood her like Kurt, and she knew that it was almost her turn as Rachel had finished singing her song.

"Now get up there and show them that you are the best singer that there is."

Mercedes took a breath and walked up, and stood in front of the other glee members. There had only been a hand full of times that she sang in front of the glee club. She was going to show them that she was the best.

"Hello… I am Mercedes Jones, and I am going to be singing. _I will always love you_"

Kurt was smiling, knowing that this song would show off who she and how much better a singer then she was from Rachel.

She started singing, and looked around the room. Some people were talking and others were listening. Artie was listening since he was the one that was director the musical so that was a good sign, Kurt looked over to Blaine and Rachel, and Rachel was saying something to Blaine but he was not listening, trying to tell her to be quite and listen. It was nice seeing Blaine being nice, even if they did not talk a lot when they were in glee club.

When Mercedes hit the middle part of the song, it seemed that everyone was staring at her, she was hitting all the notes that she needed to hit. It was wonderful; Kurt could tell that Mercedes was having a good time.

Kurt looked back over at Rachel, who for once stopped talking while Mercedes was singing, and looked as if though she was getting hit with a truck. No one knew that Mercedes was able to sing like that. She never sand to her full when she was in glee because it was the Rachel and Blaine show, but Kurt told her to show them how wonderful she really was.

When Mercedes was done everyone beside Rachel stood up and applied for her. Kurt could not be happier for her.

"Thank you that was Wonderful Mercedes. Now that will be all for glee today, tomorrow we will start rehearsing for the musical, and tomorrow morning this list will be up, so hope everyone likes the roles that they get."

Mr. Suhue told them, and everyone was getting up. Kurt walked over to Mercedes and gave her a hug, and looked over at Blaine and saw that he was walking over to where Mr. Suhue was, knowing that he

was keeping to his word that he was going to ask to do a duet with him so they would be able to spend more time together.

He did not want to stay and wait to see what happens, Mercedes and him walked out of the room.

"Mercedes, that was great, I am sure that you are going to get the part. No doubt about it, I think Rachel was in shock that you could sing like that."

"Thanks Kurt, I hope so. We will find out tomorrow morning if I get it or not. And I would love to see you become my Tony."

"I would love that, but I think that Blaine got that one in the bag, I am not made to be Tony, but there is always that hope."

They walked to Kurt's car and he went and dropped her off, knowing that tomorrow things might be different and there might be a new Maria in town, and it would be awesome if she would get it.

When Kurt made it to his house, there was a note on his door from Finn telling him that he would not be home tonight, that the football players were having an all night practices to get ready for the big game on Friday, this meaning that he was going to be at his house alone all night.

Kurt was used to being at his house alone, it was nothing new. Having a father that was in congress and a step brother who was on the football team, nights alone were not new. He wished that he did not have so many nights where he was alone, but it just seems to happen.

He walked into the house, and went right to his room, he was tired and not feels like make anything to eat, and he just wanted to go to sleep. He did not understand why he was so tired. As he went to lie down his phone started to beep.

He looked at it and saw there was a message from Blaine

**Hey Kurt, talked to Mr. Suhue, and he said that it would be alright if we do a duet together, but I am now trying to convince Rachel, and she is upset right now because she knows that she lost the role, Mercedes was so great today. –B**

**Well trying to convince here is going to be hard, but it is not her glee club it is Mr. Suhue, and that is great that he is up for it. And thanks for being so supportive of Mercedes. I really hope that she gets it.-K**

Well I hope so also, but I have to go Rachel is here and she need me to 'comfort' her, though I wish I could be there with you.-B

Well do what a good boyfriend would do, I will see you soon I hope-K

You will, once we start practicing this duet, we will spend much time together, until we meet again my love-B

Kurt closed his phone, and before he knew it he was sleeping. Dreaming about Blaine, wishing that he could spend more time with him.

* * *

Mercedes did not need a ride that morning, meaning that Kurt spent more time getting ready, since he went to sleep in what he wore last night he woke up early to shower and get ready for the day. He knew that today he was going to find out if he got the lead or not, he did not know if he wanted to get the lead, did not know how people would feel if he was to get the lead.

He made his way to school, knowing that most of the glee members would already be there waiting for the list to come out, knowing that it was going to be before first period. Mercedes was already at his locker.

"Mercedes the list up yet?"

"Not yet, but it should be soon."

"You got the lead do not worry about it."

Right after he said that, he saw Mr. Suhue was walking up with the list, and most of the glee members were already over there. The only ones that were not there was Rachel and Blaine.

"You ready?"

Kurt asked her as he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

They started to walk over there, and looked at the list.

**WEST SIDE STORY**

**MARIA- MERCEDES JONES**  
**TONY- BLAINE ANDERSON/KURT HUMMEL**  
**RIFF- MIKE CHANG**  
**ANITA-SANTANA LOPEZ**  
**BERNARDO-NOAH PUCKERMAN**

Kurt and Mercedes just looked at one another. They did not know what to say to one another.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Thanks everyone that is reviewing and/or following. It makes me happy getting emails though the day seeing who is loving the story. here is Chapter Nine, I hope you all like it. I going to try and keep updating when I have the time. this chapter is alright to be. I just hope that you all like it. Thanks again. **

**CHAPTER NINE- WHAT IS GOING ON?**

Rachel walked up to the list and then walked away; she did not understand how she did not get the lead. Not even as an understudy, nothing. She was not in the musical at all. Mercedes had gotten the role over her, she had a feeling that one was going to happen, but she just did not understand it at all. She walked away and she saw that Mercedes was walking up to her. She did not want to talk to her at all, she took her role.

"RACHEL, wait up please?" she yelled to Rachel.

Rachel did not want to turn around at all; she did not care or even wanted to talk to her. It seemed that Mercedes got the picture because she stopped yelling for Rachel. She did not care about what she had to tell her, she took the role and she did not want to talk to anyone but Blaine, who had to be upset that he was sharing the stage with Kurt.

She walked to the choir room, knowing that since it was the middle of school that no one was going to be there. But when she walked in she was surprised that she was Blaine was in there. But he was not alone Kurt was in there with him.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you, ALONE."

Blaine looked up; he was talking to Kurt about getting together and practicing for the play. He looked over to Kurt and Kurt looked over to him and told him to go over to her. Kurt had a feeling that this moment was going to come, and since no one knew about them, and this would be the first time that they were seen with one another in school.

Kurt got up and walked out of the choir room, he did not even look at Rachel, because he wanted to say something to her, but he knew that he was not going to be able to say anything nice, so he just left and went to his locker to get ready for his next class.

As he walked to his locker room he saw that Mercedes was at her locker. He had the biggest smile on his face as he walked over to her.

"Rachel is not happy."

Mercedes looked over at him.

"I know, I did not think that I could really win, and how is it working out with you and Blaine. Or have you talked to him about having to share roles?"

"We have talked, and he is alright with it. He seems to be happy that someone else besides him gets to share the role with him."

Kurt did want to tell her everything about him and Blaine, but he knew that he could not do that.

"That is great, I am glad that he is not acting like Rachel, since he did get the lead, he only has to share it with you."

Kurt was replaying the conversation he had with Blaine about ten mintues ago before Rachel walked into the choir room.

_Kurt walked into choir room and saw that Blaine was sitting there. He did not know if he should walk over to him, or just leave. He did not want people to think anything. Even though they were in glee together, before Kurt was able to walk out the choir room Blaine saw him._

"Hey Kurt."

Blaine said looking as if he was happy to see him, knowing that he had to already seen the list for the musical.

"Hey Blaine."

Kurt said with a smile on his face, it was the first time they talked in school when they were alone.

"So you ready to take some of the lead from me."

"I guess, I did not think that was going to happen."

"Oh I knew it was going to happen, Artie had asked about doing a call back with us to pick one lead, but I told him that we could share it. Also it would give us time together without people wondering why we are spending so much time together. Like your brother."

Kurt walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"You did that, asked Artie to have us both as leads so we could work together more."

Kurt did not know to be happy or upset. Meaning he was happy that he was going to be able to spend more time with Blaine after school and all, but he wished he did get that call back.

Blaine did not know if he was happy or not, but he hoped that he was happy about it, because he really wanted to spend as much time with Kurt without people wondering.

"Are you upset? Because I just want to spend time with you."

With that Kurt was not able to be upset at all, he knew that Blaine wanted to spend time with him.

"It fine, I am glad that we are able to spend more time with one another. It makes me happy."

"Earth to Kurt."

Mercedes said again.

"We need to get to class, the bell just rang."

"Thanks, sorry was lost in my own thoughts again, I need to stop doing that."

"You do, well I will see you this afternoon, as we get ready for the musical."

With that they walked their own way.

* * *

After school they went to the choir room. This was not going to be a normal glee day; they were going to be starting working on the musical. And with Blaine and Kurt sharing the role, they were both going to have work hard. Making sure that everything would be just right.

When they walked in they noticed that Rachel was there, but she was sitting alone. Blaine had not walked in yet. Mercedes looked up to where Rachel was, she still did not want to talk to anyone. She was the only one that was sitting in her chair.

Blaine walked in and walked over to Kurt, and everyone stared at them for a second, but before anyone could say anything Blaine started talking.

"So we should start right away, out first show is in two weeks. And since Kurt will be Tony in opening night, I believe that I should help him out a little since I have played the role of Tony before."

"That sounds great Blaine; I can't wait to play Maria with Kurt being my Tony."

Mercedes said with a smile, she looked over at Kurt and smiled. Kurt did not know that he was going to be Tony on opening night at all.

Blaine and Kurt spent most of the time in glee together working on the dialog for the play. By the time it was over Blaine said bye to Kurt and walked over to Rachel. Not wanting people thinking that he forgot about her at all.

* * *

That night while Kurt was at the house reading over the script of the play, his father walked down to his bed room. His father had come home just a few hours ago.

"Hey kiddo how was school?"

Kurt looked up to his father, he had not told his father he gotten the lead.

"It was not bad, just looking over this script to _West Side Story _ I have a lot to learn, since I am playing Tony on opening night."

"You got the lead? That is wonderful, I knew that you would be able to do it."

'Well I got part of the lead; Blaine and I are sharing the lead. But he gave me opening night to be Tony, so there is a lot I need to learn in two weeks."

"This is your dream, I am sure that you are going to do great."

"Thanks dad, I will get you tickets as soon I get them."

"I would not miss it for the world."

With that his father walked out the door and his phone beeped. Looking down at it he saw that Blaine was messaging him.

**So I think we should get together during the day so we I can help you read through your lines if you want to-B**

Thanks, I would like that. –K

Nice, well text me when you get up and I could come over there, or you could come over here. My parents are gone for the weekend, so I have the house to myself.-B

Sure, I think over there would be better, since my brother and father will be home tomorrow watching some sport on TV. I think it is football.-K

I will wait for you message love-B

Night Blaine-K

Night Kurt-B

After that Kurt closed his script and got ready for bed, not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring at all. He just hoped that there would be more going on than just practicing for the play. There had been a few times things might have gone father but someone always walked in, and his name was Finn.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Here is another Chapter for all off you. I love the reviews and everything. Thanks for all, here is a whole KLAINE scene and the reason this is rated M... please do not laugh I am not the best at writing things like this so let me know what you think TY**

**Chapter Ten- The First Time**

There was never anything fun about Saturdays, it was just another day where Kurt had nothing going on, but this Saturday might be different. Since he was going over to Blaine's house and there would be no one there. He looked at his clock it was only six in the morning. Kurt always woke up early no matter what day it was. Knowing that it would be a little early to text Blaine to go over there. And his father was still sleeping; he did his morning route like he did ever morning. That took him about an hour to do. Then he went to make him something to eat, when he walked up there he saw his father already up.

"Morning kiddo, have anything planned for the weekend?"

"Just going to a friend's house to learn more lines, other than that, there is nothing else I am doing. What are your plans?"

"Just going to watch college football today and go to work in the shop, hope that you have a good day."

"Thanks dad, I hope so also."

Kurt said with a smile on his face, not knowing what was going to happen at all, but for once there was not going to be a Finn over there to try and ruin anything like he had a the last two times.

Kurt did not know what else to do, he did not know if he should text Blaine or not, it was only eight in the morning. He walked back down to his room and turned on his music and took out his script and started learning as much as he was able to learn.

-

A few hours later he looked over at his clock, it was almost noon. He had not heard his phone go off, and his father had not come down to check on him. Maybe they thought he was already on. He looked over to his phone to make sure that he did not miss anything, which he had not. There were no messages from anyone. Wondering why Mercedes has not messaged him at all. Thinking that now would be the best time to message Blaine. Hoping that he did not forget about Kurt coming over there.

**Hey Blaine, Though I would text you now. Thinking it gave you enough time to sleep.-K**

He did not get a message back right away. It took Blaine about five mintues before he messaged him back.

**Well I guess you were wrong. Because you just woke me up. Weekends are the best time to sleep in-B**

Maybe for you, I been up for six hours already-K

Maybe you should have texted me, gave us more time together.-B

Well I thought I would be nice, want to me head over there now-K

Sure, 2343 SE Cherry Dr, Lima, OH. There is my address. So you can start heading over, I will ready when you get here.-B

Alright. I will head out soon-K

See you in a bit love-B

Kurt put his phone down, he knew that he had to find something that was perfect. But something that would be conformable to wear.

It did not take him long at all to get ready, which was in a good amount of time for Kurt. It normal took him a few hours to get ready. But he wanted to spend as much time with Blaine as he was going to be able to, who knew when another moment like this could happen. Since his parents were not going to be home. He did not know what he was going to expected to happen today. But he was wondering what was going to happen. Twice something almost happened between the two of them.

-

Kurt walked up to Blaine's door. He lived in a nice house. It was a two story house an all brick house. His parents had to be made of money. He wondered why he was alone on a Saturday. Why was he not out with his family and wanting to spend time with Kurt.

Knocking on the door wondering if Blaine would hear him, it was such a big house. In a few seconds he saw the door open and Blaine was standing there. Wearing tight jeans, with a button down shirt on and a bow tie. Something that he did not wear at school.

"Come on in Kurt."

Kurt walked in and looked around the house, it was huge.

"You have a nice home Blaine."

"You have a home Kurt, this is just a house."

Blaine closed the door after he walked in; Blaine was not able to stop looking at Kurt. He looked really good today. Better than he looked when he was at school.

"Why are you staring Blaine?"

"You look wonderful today."

Blaine said as he walked over to him and put his arms around his waist and kissed him. It had been to long since they had kissed one another. It might only have been a few days since they were at Kurt's house making out before Finn walked in on them. But Blaine had wanted to kiss him every time Blaine saw Kurt.

It came out of the blue; Kurt did not think Blaine was just going to kiss him right away.

"I thought we were going to run lines."

"Well, Maria kisses Tony. And since I am you Maria today, so I thought that we go right into the kissing part."

Blaine had a smile on his face, and it was a sexy smile. And he still had his arms around him; it was the best feeling in the world. Kurt never thought that he was going to have this feeling ever in his life. Not here in Lima at all, he thought that this would happen when he would go to New York where people would understand him.

"Well, want to go upstairs and practices more."

Kurt looked right at Blaine when he said those words and put his arms around Blaine. Leaning in for another kiss.

"I will show you my room."

Removing his hands from his hips and grabbing his hand to lead him upstairs.

"Was this you plan Blaine Anderson, get me to your room?"

"Never Kurt, I would not do that. I just wanted to spend time with you. Anyway I know that this is something that you want."

"You think that you know me Blaine."

Kurt said with a smile on his face, knowing that this is what he wanted. He wanted more than just alone time with Blaine, but he knew that it was not going to happen. Not right away anyway.

Blaine took him down the hall to the third door on the right. There looked like there were about six rooms just upstairs.

"I would get lost in your house."

"It is a good thing that I have your hand."

"That it is."

They walked into Blaine's room. There was a full size bed and it looked like nothing else was in that room. Kurt always thought that a room was supposed to tell who the person was, but his room did not scream anything at all, it was just plan.

"How can you sleep in a room like this Blaine, it is just so plan. I do not know how you could sleep in something like this."

"I am just used to it I guess. Since I can't be who I want to be, this is what happens."

Blaine did not want to talk about his room anymore, or how he was not able to be who he wanted to be. Because right now he is able to be who he wanted to be, he was with Kurt and there was no one home. And no one would be home at all today.

"Well I see you are being a little bit of you today, I never seen you wear jeans that tight before."

Kurt had a smile on his face; those jeans did look great on him. Blaine made his way to his bed and sat down. Kurt followed him and sat next to Blaine on the bed. He was looking right into his eyes. Before he knew it Kurt leaned into kiss him. Blaine did not stop it at all; he knew that he wanted this. He had wanted it for days now. Knowing that this was something they both wanted.

Blaine knew that they both wanted this; while he was kissing Kurt he started to move his hand down his leg and back up to his thigh. But he stopped before he went anywhere else. Blaine stopped kissing Kurt.

"Blaine, why did you stop?"

"I just want to make sure that this is something that you want, I do not want to do something you do not want to do."

"Blaine, why would I not want this, this is not the first time this has almost happened."

"I know Kurt, but this time there is no one here to ruin it, and I just want to make sure. I do not want you thinking that I am forcing you to do something…."

Blaine was not able to finishes what he was going say. Kurt kissed him, knowing that this was something that he wanted. Blaine kissed him back and moved his hands under his shirt, and started to lift it over his head. Blaine took Kurt's shirt off. They broke the kiss for only a second as Blaine took his shirt off. Showing Kurt his abs and the little bit chest hair that he had, Kurt took his hands and moved them on his chest. Looking at his chest hair made him a little sexier then he already was.

Blaine left the kiss and started kissing Kurt on neck. Knowing that it was turning him on, he moved his hands down his chest and made his way to his pants. When Blaine moved his hand down, he could tell that Kurt was hard. Blaine had been there since they started kissing.

When Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck he lost it, he was done. He knew that he wanted Blaine, and wanted him right now. He moved his hands to his pants and started to unzip them. He was trying to pull them off, but was having a little trouble.

"You should not have worn such tight pants."

Blaine did not say anything he got up and took them off; showing off his boxers that were Spiderman, as he took his pants off Kurt took his off showing off his boxers. Now both boys were sitting on Blaine's bed almost naked and not one hand walked in on them.

"Blaine, this is what we want right. I mean you want me."

"Kurt, I never wanted someone as much as I have wanted you ever in my life."

"I love you Blaine, you are my first love."

"I love you Kurt. And I have never loved anyone like this before."

They both lay down on the bed, taking their boxers off. Both boys laid there naked next to one another.

"You have the condom and lube?"

"They are in my drawer."

Blaine kissed him again, knowing it was the best feeling in the world. After he kissed him, he moved to the drawer that was next to Kurt. He leaned over Kurt with his naked body grabbing the condom and the lube. He did not do anything with it just that second; he wanted to stare at Kurt all day. He just wanted to lay here with him all day, not worry about anything in the world.

Blaine moved his on top of Kurt. Feeling both their bodies touch was just a wonderful feeling.

"Want me to be on top or you?"

"I do not know Blaine, I have never done this before?"

"Same here, if you want to I will be on top, if it makes you feel better. I will do anything for you."

"Sounds wonderful, anything with you would be great right now."

Blaine started to kiss Kurt again, first his lips and then moving to his neck, then to his chest. Blaine was able to hear Kurt morning, it was a wonderful feeling. HE never did this with anyone else before.

"Turn around Kurt."

Kurt did want he was told. Blaine was so quite when he said it, he just had to do it. As he was lying on his belly. Blaine went to get the condom and put it on. Then he took some of the lube and placed it on top of the condom.

"Let me know if I am hurting you."

"Uhhhh ummmm."

Was the only thing that Kurt got out, he knew that it was coming, and he knew that the moment was just right.

Blaine did not want to hurt Kurt at all, so he was careful when he started to move inside him.

"Blainnnnneeeee"

Kurt knew it was going to hurt, but it was alright. It was with Blaine. Kurt had only dreamed about this before. This was not something he ever thought was going to happen.

Blaine was not going fast; he did not want to hurt him. He had made his way inside Kurt a little, and out again. Knowing that it had to hurt, Blaine did not know how it felt, but knowing that it had to. He seen videos, never thought that something like this would happen to him.

"Blaine, that feels good."

Blaine lay on top of him. Kissing his back as he went in and out of Kurt. Knowing that he was about to cum really soon. Not knowing if Kurt already had.

Before he knew it, he was done.

"Kurt…. I love you."

He said as he was kissing his back again. He pulled himself out of Kurt and got off the top of him and moved over to the side of his bed. Kurt rolled over to face Blaine again.

"I love you Blaine."

For the next hour they just laid their looking at one another.

-

After lying there just looking at one another. Blaine was the first one to get up.

"Do you think we should do something else?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well maybe we should do what I came over here to do?"

"If that is what you want to do, because I know you will kill it, so I just want to lay here and look at you as much as I can… we do not get moments like this all the time."

Kurt smiled; it was nice seeing this side of Blaine.

"I would like to see this side of you more."

"I would like to show it more, but you understand."

"I do understand Blaine. You are making this year better, just wish I could show you off to the world."

"I want to show you off also. Just I can't right now Kurt. Please do not hate me. I love you so much."

"I do not hate you Blaine, I love you. I will stop talking about it."

Kurt kissed him before he was able to say anything else. For the rest of the night they just laid there, naked in Blaine's bed holding on to one another.

Kurt did not know how long they were there for. He just knew his phone went off and he was just waking up. Looking at his phone, he saw that Mercedes was calling. After he looked at the phone and just declined her call, he looked at the clock, noticing that it said it was three in the morning.

He had missed calls from Finn and his father. He did not know what was going to happen, he looked over at Blaine. His hair was a mess because the gel was not sticking as he was sleeping. He slept like a baby. Kurt did not want to get up and leave, as if it was like a one night stand. Thinking to himself that he was already in trouble he would deal with in the morning.

Kurt moved his head over to Blaine's and kissed him and went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11... I hope that you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. I would like to thank my new Beta everybodywantstoruleklaine for helping me with this chapter... hope that you all like it. Thanks again for the reviews/followers.**

Chapter Eleven- Good Morning Love

Kurt was not someone that slept well in, so when he looked at his clock and it was eleven in the morning. And there he was, still lying next to Blaine. Last night had not been a dream. It wouldn't have been the first time he had dreamed about something happening with Blaine and him, but there he was, laying down in his bed.

Before Kurt knew, Blaine was waking up. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. He had a smile on his face.

"Morning Kurt."

'Morning Blaine."

That was all they said to each other, Blaine moved closer to Kurt and gave him a kiss.

"Slept well Blaine?"

"I did. Surprised to see you're still in bed, I thought you always wake up early in the morning?"

"I do, but for some reason I could lay here with you all day long."

"Well my parents won't be home until tomorrow, so we can lie here all day."

As soon as Blaine said something about parents Kurt shot up out of the bed and grabbed his phone, he remembered saying that he would call his father, Finn and Mercedes.

He took his phone and listened to the message that Mercedes had sent him.

_'Kurt Hummel where are you. Your father called me and I covered for you saying that you were here. You need to call me ASAP. Please tell me what is going on?'_

Then there was a message from his father.

_'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, WHERE ARE YOU? I have been calling you all night, no answer. This is unlike you. Answer you phone and get home.'_

There was another message from his father. One that was received right after Mercedes called him.

_'Mercedes told me you passed out at her house. Call me when you get up in the morning.'_

Blaine looked at Kurt, staring at his back. He had never seen someone look that handsome before, but he was able to tell there was something wrong with him. After he hung up Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine.

"I do not know if I will be able to stay, I have to call Mercedes she covered for me last night."

Blaine didn't say anything . He got out of the bed, grabbed his boxers and walked to the bathroom. Giving Kurt some time to call Mercedes.

Kurt dialed Mercedes number, after two rings she picked up.

"Where are you?"

Kurt did not know what to tell her, he wanted to tell her the truth, but he promised Blaine he wouldn't tell anyone about them.

"I'm um… I'm…."

Kurt could not get the words out and then he heard the bathroom door opening. Seeing Blaine standing there. He looked at Kurt and gave him a nod. Kurt again to make sure he meant it and Blaine knew that Kurt could not keep lying to everyone he loved.

"I'm over at Blaine's"

He did not know how Mercedes was going to take it.

"Why are you at Blaine's?"

"Well he was helping me out with my lines for the play and we were rehearsing it last night and I guess I just passed out. I just woke up, which is not like me, Mercedes."

"At least you're safe. Now call your father, he couldn't stop calling me because you did not pick up your phone."

"Thanks for covering, Mercedes. I knew there was a reason why I love you."

"You're welcome Kurt. Now call him, I will talk to you later."

Kurt hung up the phone, Blaine walked over to him.

"You didn't tell her the truth."

"I told her what she needed to hear. I am not going to sell you out like that."

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm thankful for that."

"Let me call my dad, I am sure he is worried."

Blaine wanted to get up, but Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Sit next to me please. I want you close to me, please."

"Sure."

Blaine sat back down as Kurt called his father. After a few rings his father picked up.

"Kurt? Please tell me you are alright?"

"Dad, I am alright, I passed out last night. I did not mean to. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good. I'm just glad you are alright. I couldn't get in touch with you. I thought something happened. I don't mind staying you over with friends on the weekend, I just want to know when you do."

"I promise it won't happen again, do you want me home right away?"

"Just want you home by dinner please. We are going to have a family dinner tonight."

"Alright, I will be home by dinner. See you later dad."

"Love you son."

"I love you too dad."

He hung up. Blaine sat there smiling, knowing that Kurt would be able to spend some extra time with him.

"My dad would have killed me if I was out all night without calling him."

"My dad knows I would never do that, he just wanted to make sure I was alright. Also I got us four more hours we can spend together. If you want that."

Kurt did not know what he was saying, he hated lying to Mercedes and to his own dad. But no one was able to know about them at all. This was something between Blaine and him.

"I want to Kurt. I love spending time with you. And I have been thinking. Maybe I should take you out?"

Kurt just looked at him, did Blaine really just ask him out?

"You want to take me out, like on a date? But aren't people going to wonder what we are doing together? What about Rachel? I don't think t she would be too happy if you went out with me?"

"Rachel doesn't have to know and they can think whatever they want to think. We will go somewhere else, far away from Lima. I've been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to ask you out last night, but you were dressed like that. And right now you are not wearing anything."

Blaine moved his head to Kurt and started kissing his neck. His hands started to move up his leg. Kurt moved his hands to his head and lifted his head up and moved his face to his lips.

"I would love to go out on a date with you."

Kurt told him in the middle of their kisses.

"I am glad you said yes. I will have prepared the perfect date for us in a few weeks."

"Few weeks?"

Kurt did not understand why they had to wait a few weeks to go out.

"I have to spend some time with Rachel. She thinks I forgot about her, she sent me a million messages yesterday and I haven't answered a single one."

Every time they kissed each other Kurt forgot about Rachel, Blaine's _girlfriend. _What they were doing was wrong, what happened last night was wrong. Kurt should get up, he should leave.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

Kurt forgot thoughts as soon as Blaine started talking to him.

"Sure, was lost in thought. I do that a lot. Mostly when I see you walking around in school."

"You do not seem to be alright. You can talk to me if you want to."

"Do you think what we are doing is righy? I mean you have a girlfriend, and I know I said I wouldn't bring this up again. But then when you said you did not answer her calls yesterday. I mean you are cheating on her."

Blaine looked at Kurt, knowing he was telling the truth, but Blaine had never felt like this before. He was happy for once, and he liked spending time with Kurt. It was so much better then when he had to spend time with Rachel.

"I know Kurt I have to tell her, or at least break up with her. I just don't know how to do it?"

"I don't know what to tell you, I know that you like spending time with me, why else would you want to share the lead role with me. But this is cheating."

Blaine did not know what to say, he knew Kurt was telling the truth. He just could not break up with her. Right now she was heartbroken because she lost the lead. Then Blaine thought of something.

"I will tell her as soon as possible, I promise. Right now I have to be there for her. I don't know why I keep doing this. But I guess that's what a boyfriend does. How about I break up with her right after the musical, that is only a few weeks away."

"Sure, sounds good to me, Blaine."

Kurt didn't like this at all, but it was just something he had to deal with. He didn't like it, because every day he was falling harder for Blaine. Even more since he knew who Blaine really is.

Blaine was able to tell that Kurt did not like it at all, but he hoped that everything would work out. He just wanted to get through high school.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast in the afternoon, sounds great. Would you mind if I used your shower?"

"Yea, I will be in the kitchen waiting."

Blaine said with a smile on his face as he got up from his bed. Grabbing some pants and walking down to the stairs and went to the kitchen.

-

Kurt didn't take long in the shower, it felt different not doing through his normal morning routine but he would be home in a few hours and would be able to fix that. Kurt grabbed his clothes from last night, put his shirt and pants on, and walked downstairs where Blaine was. He saw that Blaine didn't even bother to put a shirt on.

"I see you still didn't put a shirt on."

Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"Gives you something to look at, also I hope you like sunny side up eggs."

He said while he brought two plates to Kurt, there was toast, bacon and eggs. Not something that Kurt would eat at all. Since he thought bacon was gross.

"You should get to know me better, Blaine."

"Why is that? Don't you like this?"

"Not at all, there is bacon… You know that this makes me fat?"

Blaine smiled, Kurt was just so cute when he said that bacon was fatting. He took his seat after he brought two cups of orange juice. He picked up a piece of bacon from his plate.

"I know, but look at is, it is just so yummy."

Blaine put the piece into his mouth. Kurt just smiled, he might not like what Blaine made for him, but it was nice to see he did all this work for him.

"You make it look sexy."

Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss.

"I am sure that you could make it sexy also."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him again and took his hands under Kurt's shirt. He wished he didn't put a shirt on, that he would have walked down here shirtless.

"Blaine Anderson, I just took a shower. Can't get messy again."

Blaine was not listening to him, he just moved his hand up his shirt and started to take it off. Kurt let it happen. Every time they kissed each other Kurt felt like he was in another world. Before he knew it his shirt was off.

"Now we are wearing the same thing."

Blaine told him and he had a huge smile on his face, he broke the kiss, and started to kiss his neck and made his way to his chest. Kurt could not believe that this was happening again. He realized that what happened last night was real and not a dream.

"Blaine, please…." He wanted to tell him to stop, but Blaine had made his way to his pants and started to unbutton them and pull them down.

"What is wrong Kurt?"

"Nothing is wrong, nothing… please do not stop."

Kurt could not believe that this was happening again, in Blaine's kitchen of all places. Before he knew it his jeans and boxers were down to his ankle, his penis was already hard. Blaine knew how he could make Kurt hard. Blaine started to kiss his inner thighs and that was all that Kurt needed, he knew what was going to happen. As Blaine was kissing Kurt's inner thighs he started to kiss his penis, before he made it to the tip. He shot a look up to Kurt, his eyes were closed. Blaine could not believe he was about to give his first blow job to the only person he cared about.

Blaine looked back at Kurt's hard penis and started to suck on it. He didn't know how long he had been sucking him, but before he knew it, Kurt pulled his hair and had just cum inside of him. Blaine had just tasted Kurt.

"You alright?"

Blaine said as he moved his hands up his chest and started kissing his neck again.

"I'm perfect…. You are perfect…. I love you so much Blaine."

Kurt could not believe he just said that, he did not mean to say it out loud, it just came out.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Blaine gave him a hug, and while they hugged each other he heard someone knocking on his front door. He didn't even get the chance to get up before he heard her voice.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, you let me in the house right now?"

Kurt recognized the voice too. He pulled his boxers and pants on in a record time. Then he found his shirt and put it on. This was the first time he didn't care about his clothes.

"What is she doing here?"

Blaine asked Kurt as he got up.

"She is your girlfriend, maybe she thinks there is something wrong with you?"

Kurt just sat there, he did not know what to do. He looked over to the living room. He saw the script for the musical. He put in on the table and started eating some of the eggs. He hoped that Blaine would be able to lie. Which was something Kurt hated to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n sorry this took a while, i been rewriting it a lot, and added things, and took things out. So I hope that you all will like it. This is a late Christmas gifts from all my followers. I hope that you like it. Also thanks for the reviews. I love all the reviews good or bad. I do not mind at all, let me know how you fell. I answer all my reviews, so please review and let me know what you think, i love knowing what you all think about it.**

Chapter Twelve- Opening Night

Kurt sat there waiting on Blaine, hi script was out in front of him, and he hated to lie though he knew it was something that he had to do. He gotten used to it since he was with Blaine, pretending that they were just friends. He did not know how much longer he would be able to keep it up though.

Before he knew it he saw Rachel and Blaine walk into the kitchen. Rachel was surprised to see that Kurt was there. She looked at him with mean eyes.

"What is he doing here Blaine?"

Blaine did not know what to say, he just had that confused face on him. Knowing that it just did not look right at all. Even though they were dressed, after what just happened he did not want to Kurt to leave. Blaine felt as if though he was using Kurt.

Kurt looked at his face, knowing that Blaine couldn't think of anything to say at all. Knowing that he would have to say something, since Blaine was just standing there.

"We are just working on the play." Kurt told Rachel.

"Well get out, I want time with my boyfriend Kurt, you already took half the lead from him. I do not even know why he is helping you out. I would not want to help out someone that took my part."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, and grabbed the script.

"Rachel calm down, I did not take anything from him. At least he is being nice to help me out. I am so glad I do not have to work with you on this musical, and I have my best friend to work with"

He looked over at Blaine, wondering why he just won't dump her. Not to do with the fact that he was gay, but the fact that she was just rude. About everything.

Kurt just grabbed his stuff and left, knowing that he did not want to deal with Rachel anymore then he had to deal with her.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Blaine and Kurt had that wonderful night together. There had been a few more, just nothing like the first night. Kurt had not stayed at his house though the night again, his father was a little upset about the night before, and he had gotten over it but still made sure that Kurt was home around ten on school nights. A few times when Kurt went over there they did practices there lines, but most times it would end up making out or something else.

When Kurt woke up this morning, he knew that it was going to be a long day. Today was the opening day of the musical, and Kurt was scared shitless. He wanted to give it to Blaine, but knowing that they worked so hard together to get it just right that Kurt would play a wonderful Tony. He also knew that Mercedes would be upset with him, she was so happy that on opening day they were the leads. If anyone asked them freshman year if they were going to be the leads.

After getting ready for school, he went to go pick up Mercedes from her house this morning.

"Kurt, are you as scared as I am?"

"Mercedes I think I might be more scared then you?"

"Why would you say that, I am a girly gay guy playing the lead."

"Well whatever you were doing with Blaine worked out for you, because I swear you are going to be the best Tony this school will ever see."

If only she knew what Blaine had done to him, there were so many things she did not know. The only thing she knew was that Blaine was helping her out. Kurt had smiled, trying to hide it. He did not know what she would think if she knew the truth.

"He been helping me out a lot, it was not something that I thought would happen at all. I am glad he was being so nice about sharing the roles. If it was you and Rachel I know she would have fought you or tripped you or something to make it where you could perform."

Mercedes laughed, knowing that he was truth. Rachel was not talking to anyone but Blaine now since she did not get the lead. It was kind of funny, it was nice also. It was quite in glee now; she never really went up there to sing a solo or try to tell everyone how she was the best.

"I am glad that he was helping you out. It working, whatever it is that he did to you."

"Thanks, we will see how it all works out tonight at eight."

"I know, let's hope that this works out. We practices really hard for this."  
"That we have Mercedes, and we are going to give this school the best musical that it has ever seen."

* * *

The day went on and on, when it was finally over Kurt knew that it was time for glee, but it was different because in three hours they were going to be performing _West Side Story. _They went to the choir room and started getting the finally fittings on there costumes. And for once there was no Rachel around.

"She is not a team member at all; she could not even be here at all. Wonder where Blaine is?"

Kurt looked around after Mercedes said that, Blaine was not around also. Which was not like him, he was playing a small role in the opening which means that he needed to be here. After about five mintues Kurt could hear Blaine's voice.

"Sorry, I did not mean to be late, was trying to get Rachel to come support you all, but she said since she not the lead she does not care."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"She not a team player, since she thinks she is a star that is all she thinks she is. We all knew that she was not going to show up."

Everyone in the room said that same thing. "Yes" everyone knew that she was not a team player. Mercedes walked over to Tina.

"You sure that this looks good on me, I want everyone to know that I worked hard to get this part."

"Mercedes, you are the best looking Maria there is, I am glad you got the part over Rachel, I think everyone is."

Mercedes smiled, as she was talking to Tina Blaine walked over to Kurt.

"You are going to kill it tonight."

Blaine smiled when he told Kurt that. Knowing that it was the truth, after spending two weeks together. Most of the time doing other things then practicing the lines, he knew that Kurt was ready for this.

"Also remember you are my Tony."

Blaine made sure that no one heard this, Kurt just smiled. It was not the first time he told him that. He was so in love with Blaine that it was hurting him that he could not tell anyone that they were dating. Knowing that one day he would be able to tell everyone.

Blaine walked away to check on everyone else. Since they started seeing one another Blaine had become nicer and talked to more of the people in glee. People were confused at first, but they just went with it, they all liked talking to someone that was popular.

* * *

Before anyone knew it people were walking into the room ready to see the show. Kurt looked out the window and looked to see how many people were there. There were a lot of people there, Kurt now got scared. He never had a solo before and now he was lead in the musical. He looked around to find Mercedes.

"Alright Mercedes, now I am scared. There are way too many people out there. I never sang a solo before how am I going to do this?"

"Calm down, you will be find. There is nothing to be scared of at all. You got this and I was listening to you warm up with _Something Coming _and you sounded great. You got this alright. Breath, we got this."

He gave her a hug, she was his best friend and he loved her so much. He knew that this was his moment to shine, this is what is going to get him into the school of his dreams, and nothing was going to stop him at all.

"FIVE MINTUES" Aright yelled.

Kurt looked around, he saw Blaine standing over there. He was wearing his police outfit. And those pants that he was wearing were tight. Did Tina forget how tight she made them, as he was looking over their Blaine gave him a smile.

Before Kurt knew it, it was time for him to go on stage. He was about to have his first ever solo.

The moment was now, the time for Kurt to show everyone that he was able to do anything that he wanted to do. He started singing _something coming. _When the song was over the audience stood up, it was the first times anyone have ever heard him sing beside Mercedes, Blaine and his father. It was a big moment for him.

It was his last scene; he was lying on the ground after he was shot. The musical was over, Kurt stood up when the lights went down and everyone else from the cast came out. The lights came back on and everyone was standing up in the audience. Mercedes looked at Kurt and hugged him. They did it, they had played the perfect Maria and Tony, and the audience loved it.

* * *

After everyone had left, Kurt stayed back to practices some of his dance moves.

"Kurt, what are you still doing here? You should come to the party with me and the rest of the cast."

"Blaine you scared me, and I am just working on some dance moves. I still have three more times before you take over."

"You were perfect Kurt, there is nothing that you need to do to fix it."

"There is always something to fix, and I want it to be perfect."

Blaine walked over to him, looking around. There was no one that was in the room.

"I have something that I want to give you, for your opening night. It just something that no one can know about."

Kurt looked up, wondering what Blaine was talking about.

"A gift? For me, but you have done do much for me already, helping me make this possible."

Blaine did not say anything, he just walked over to Kurt put his arms around his waist and gave him a kiss.

"I wanted to give you that before you went on stage but there were too many people around."

"I love you so much, thanks for all the help Blaine."

"I love you also." Blaine said giving him another kiss.

Right as Blaine went in for the second kiss, Finn had walked in to find Kurt. He stopped when he was half way down the stairs, not believing what he had just seen. He turned around and walked outside. Knowing that did not just happen. There was no way that had just happen. Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt. The last thing he remembered was that Blaine was with Rachel, and that he was not gay.

* * *

Blaine was trying to spend time with Rachel and also spend time with Kurt. It was not that easy, but he was making it work out. Then something happened about a week after the musical opened. Finn had been looking around the choir room. He looked over at Santana; she had a strange look on her face.

Finn looked around inside the choir and saw that Rachel and Blaine seemed to be happy again sitting on their side of the room, and Kurt was with Mercedes on their side. But every few seconds Blaine would look at Kurt and Kurt would look at Blaine.

When glee was over, Finn waited for Santana to walk out.

"Hey Santana, I have a question for you?"

"What is it Finn, you never talk to me so now what do you want."

"I saw you looking over at Blaine, and was wondering if you saw the same thing that I saw."

"You mean Kurt looking Blaine and then Blaine looking at Kurt. Yes I did see it; I can tell that Blaine is cheating on Rachel. I know what it looks like because I do it all the time."

"Thanks, I just wanted to make sure that I was not the only one that saw it."

Finn did not what to do, he saw Blaine standing at his locker, and he was alone. That was good, he did not want to out someone he had seen what happen to Kurt when he came out.

"Anderson, stay away from my brother."

Blaine just stood there, he was lost.

"What are you talking about, you know that Kurt and I are friends right?"

"Sure, just stay away from him. I do not want to see him get hurt at all. Just leave him alone."

Finn walked away, it might not have been the best thing to do, but he had to say something.

* * *

The next day Blaine did not show up for glee, he did not like having Finn tell him that he could not talk to Kurt. It did not stop him, he still talked to him. He was in love with Kurt, and would not stop loving him.

Finn was coming out of football practices and saw that Blaine was in the room.

"Shouldn't you be in glee?"

"I needed to see you. I want to know what your problem with me is, why you are telling me I can't hang out with Kurt?"

"I do not want him to get hurt, I saw the two of you?"

"I was at your house all last week helping Kurt out, so yes you saw us together, but why would I hurt him?"

"That is not what I mean, I saw you two. After the musical, kissing on stage."

Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked over at Finn, someone saw them.

"Why would I kiss your brother Finn, I have a girlfriend."

"I know that why I told you to stop talking to him, or why don't you just come out."

Blaine could not say anything else at all, he walks away. Grabbing his stuff and goes to his car. He grabbed his phone and texted Kurt.

**Finn Knows-B**

Kurt was sitting in the choir room wondering where Blaine was, and then his phone went off. He looked to see that it was Blaine. Looking at what the message said. His eyes went wide.

**What do you mean he knows?-K**

He knows about us, he saw us, the night after the opening-B

This was not good, he had to talk to Finn when he got home.

**I will talk to him when I get home, I will make sure that he does not tell anyone. Alright, be strong Blaine. –K**

I am scared, I can't have people find out like this Kurt, please talk to him and let me know what happens-B

I will Blaine, I love you remember that-K

I love you also-B


	13. Chapter 13

**Not the best chapter I know I know, but it needed to be done, so please just read and review. I am working on chapter 14 now so I hope that you all like it, things are going to start getting crazy and who knows what will happen**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are great and i love you all. Bad/good/any kind of reviews help me so please review more and I will try and have 14 up soon. Also next week I will not be around a lot, on wednesday I am going to FL for a few days, so I going to try and upload a few more chapters for you.**

Alright, I am done. Now you may read and review. 

**Chapter Thirteen-Finn and Santana?**

Everything was changing, they kept it to themselves for the longest time, and now Finn knew. It was not something he wanted to happen. At least it was Finn and not someone else, that could have been the only good thing that could have happen out of this.

Kurt walked into the house, Finn was already home sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Finn could I talk to you please?"

"I was hoping that you would want to talk. I am sure of what I saw."

"I need you to keep quiet about what you know, please Finn. Could you at least do that for me."

"Brother I don't want him hurting you. He has a girlfriend. Everyone knows that he has a girlfriend."

"Finn I know they do. But please listen to me. I have been helping him out these past few months. I just need you to please be quite about it. He does not need this right now; he needs to stay where he is at. He is scared, he is not like me Finn, he does not know what will happen if his father finds out about him. Please Finn."

Finn sat there, he already said something to one person, well sort of, she knew already. Finn did not know what to think right now. He did not want his brother getting hurt. He might look like he does not care at all, but he does. He cares for Kurt; he always stood up for Kurt. There were things that Kurt did not know about Finn.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Kurt. I know how you fall in love easy. Remember you were in love with me."

Kurt laughs he does remember that.

"I know Finn, but I'm being safe with this one here. I am being a friend; he needs a friend that understands the truth, one that will not judge him. Someone that understands what it is like, he is lost. Something I was a long time ago. I know what this feeling. I know what he is going through"

He knew all about being judge, remember when Kurt first came out that so many people bullied him and he almost stopped coming to school. That Finn did not try to stop it at all he was letting it happen.

"Just be safe please Kurt. I might not show it, but I truly care about you."

"Thanks Finn."

* * *

Blaine did not want to go home at all; he just wanted to be somewhere else. He drove to The Lima Bean. He did not know where else to go. Coffee sounded like the right thing to get. He walked into the shop, and ordered his cup of coffee. He went to find a seat knowing that he needed to clear his head. Wondering when Kurt was going to message him.

As he was sitting there someone walked up to his table and sat down with him. He looked up and saw that it was Santana. Santana took a seat in front of Blaine.

"I know Blaine, about you and Kurt."

She said in a voice that only he would be able to hear.

Blaine now was thinking in his head, how many people knew. First Finn and now Santana could this day get any worse. He knew something was going to go wrong.

"Don't worry hobbit, I have not told anyone. Because I know what it like."

"Know what it is like? How would you know what it is like, you are knowed as the school slut."

Blaine knew what he said was not the right thing to say, but it was the truth. At least the school thought it was true and he believe it, because it was just easier to do that. Though he hates to judge people, because he was never honest when himself.

Santana knew that it was coming, it was something that she was used to. People talking about her, she just would not let people talk about her.

"I know hobbit, but I'm just like you, I play for the other team, people just think I am the school slut. This might have been the truth. When I started high school, I'm just mean to people so they do not question me. But Blaine, I know I see how you look at him in glee. Just no one else can see it because they just do not pay attention. But I see the way he looks at you also. I can tell that you two are in love."

Blaine just looked at her; he just did not know what else to say. She knew the truth, knew everything about him.

"Well there is nothing that I can do about it Santana, it would kill Rachel. My father would kill me if he knew."

"I am not tell you to come out, how could I tell you that if I won't come out. Just watch out, because people might find out. I don't want to see you get bullied like Kurt did. Those football members are just mean. They only care about themselves. And what they don't know is that I have something on almost all of them. Just please be careful."

"Thanks?" Blaine did not know if that was the right thing to say.

"Don't say I never helped you."

She got up and walked away. She did something nice, that was not like Santana at all to do something that was nice. She left, and then he looked at his phone. Seeing that there was a message waiting for him from Kurt.

**Where are you?-K**

He texted him back right away.

**At The Lima Bean-B**

Need company?-K

Mind if I come over there?-B

Sure, everyone is sleeping, so I will wait for you outside-K

Thanks, I really need to see you tonight-B

* * *

****Blaine walked out of the coffee shop and got into his car, he just could not believe the day he was having. He did not know what he was going to do at all, he was scared. Knowing that Santana said she was not going to say anything at all. As he walked into his car he did not know what to do, if she was able to find out how much longer until someone else finds out. Blaine did not know what to do if someone else found out at all.

It didn't take him long at all to get to Kurt's house, he hated that when everything happed to him he would go to Kurt, but he was the only one that understood him. He never judged, maybe it was because he loved him and he was caring, he just did not know. Right now though he knew he did not want to be anywhere else but where Kurt was.

He parked his car and got out of his car, and he saw that Kurt was sitting there already. He hoped that he had talked to Finn, it already hurt that there were two people that knew about him and Kurt and one of them was his brother.

When Blaine walked up to him, Kurt gave him a quick hug. Knowing that he needed it, after their hug was over they sat in the chairs that were outside. Kurt did not want to go inside just in case someone might have waked up.

Kurt was staring at him, he looked very upset.

"Blaine, I talked to Finn, he told me he was not going to say anything. You are in the clear; Finn might not be very bright. But I can trust him; he might act all mean and tough, well not really."

Blaine could not look up at Kurt, he had not told him about Santana knowing at all. Though he did not know how to come out and tell Kurt that she knew. He just had to, not knowing what will happen at all.

"I get that, but he is not the only problem that we have. Finn is not the only one that knows, Santana also know. She sees the way I look at you. I…" He did not know what else he should say; he trailed off and just left it there.

Kurt just sat there, he understood where he was coming from, Kurt had always been there for Blaine, and he was not going to stop now. Not after everything that has happen. He was in love with this boy and he did not want to see him get hurt at all.

"Blaine, stop. Maybe this is something that is supposed to happen, and maybe you should break up with Rachel before it gets out. I mean I don't know what Santana will do at all; she might tell she might not. But before this gets out, you might at least not be in a relationship with someone."

Blaine could not believe what he was hearing. He knew that Kurt always told him this he just did not know he would bring it up again.

"She told me she was not going to tell, and how could I just break up with Rachel."

"You do not love Rachel, and you can't keep lying to her about how you feel, I am not telling you to come, I will never tell you come out unless you are ready to come out, but then again you might get forced out also. You need to think about everything that could happen."

Blaine was upset, and this was not making it any better at all. He was hoping that Kurt would just hold him and tell him that everything was alright. But he kept talking about coming out and breaking up with Rachel.

"Please Blaine, you just need to listen to me, I did the same thing my freshman year, I pretended to be in love with Rachel to get out of dating Mercedes. I did not mean for it to happen that way, I was looking at Finn and she was there and Mercedes just believed it was her. I lied just so I did not have to tell her the truth. But after a few weeks, I came out. I could not lie to the ones that I loved. Mercedes was my only friend at that time, before glee. Then I became friends with a few other people. Once I was out I might have gotten bullied, but I had my true friends there to listen to me, help me out. If people are starting to find out, then you might want to do something about it. "

Blaine just looked up Kurt had never told him this before. He was right though, he was hiding behind Rachel, who knew that they both hid behind the same girl.

"But you never dated here for two years; she is going to freak out when I break up with her. You saw how she acted when she did not get a part."

"True Blaine, but listen you need to. You are not happy with her you pretended to be, but let's get real. You have not really spent any time with her at all unless it is at school. We are the ones spending more time together then you and her. So what she will be heartbroken. She is rude and no one likes here and no one understands why you even date her. Sure a lot of guys think she is hot like Finn, but she is so annoying. I am not going to tell you what to do I am just trying to help you out."

Blaine knew it was the truth he wanted to just be happy and when was with Kurt he was happy, not with Rachel.

"I know I need to get it over with. I need to just end it with her. I just don't know how to do it at all."

"Just do it Blaine, you have to tell her that you are done. I will be there for you, only where no one is able to see us. I still hate the fact that we have to hide this. My father has been wondering why I am s happy, and I just lie to him telling him it's because I am the lead in the musical. He believes me but I know that I am lying to him."

Blaine did not like that Kurt had to lie about their relationship. They were in love and they should be able to show that love to one another. Tell their parents the truth, even if his father did not approve at all. It was just something that he would not be able to do at all, not right now. He could start out by breaking up with Rachel, and just be 'single' for a while.

"I am Kurt I am going to do it this week and I am glad that you will be there for me when I do break up. Though I'm not going to need the support unless she hurts me."

Blaine let out a laugh; it was the first one of the night. Knowing that is was getting late. He should head home.

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I am always here, just remember that I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine walked back to his car and started to go home. Playing in his head how he was going to break up with Rachel.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Now one moment a lot o people have been waiting for. Hope that you all like it. I am going to update as much as I can until the 1 because I am going to universal and Fl for a few days, so please enjoy the updates. Working o 15 today**

Thanks or the reviews I LOVE YOU all

**Chapter Fourteen- The Break Up**

Blaine woke up in the morning not wanting to go to school he knew Kurt had talked to Finn but he also knew that it was hard for Finn not to say anything at all, he started to believed that the whole school would find out before the day was over. He just did not want that to happen, he was not ready to come out. Though he knew that he was going to be ready to end things with Rachel, and that day had to be today.

He got out of his bed, took a shower, and got dressed in his normal school clothes. Knowing that today was going to be a bad day. Having a feeling that Rachel would punch him or something, not knowing what she was going to do but he knew that he needed to get it over with as soon as he walked into school.

Then he was thinking about it, why he would break up with her in school that was a low. Though doing what he was doing with Kurt was also a low. But as soon as he ended things with Rachel he could just be Kurt's. No one would know, but he would not have to lie to Rachel anymore right? The only thing he would be lying about would be who he really was.

Walking into school, he knew that he just had to get it over with. Not caring that he was at school to the fact that everyone was going to see it happen. If he did not do it now he would not do it at all. He started to walk over to his locker, as he was walking by he saw that Finn was talking to Rachel. He never seen them talk to one another at all Blaine wanted to walk over and say something to him, but he didn't know what they were talking about or if Finn was telling her that he caught him and Kurt kissing after the musical. This would be a bad thing to happen because that would ruin everything that he was planning today.

As soon as Rachel saw that Blaine was at school she told Finn that he had to go and started walking over towards Blaine. She walked up to Blaine and went in for a kiss. Just this time Blaine stopped it, he did not want to kiss her. It did not mean anything, but he knew that it was going to be over and why would he kiss her when he wanted to end the relationship.

"Does my breath smell?" Rachel asked.

"No Rachel it doesn't smell, and please stop thinking that this is about you."

Blaine was just saying things, it was not coming out they way that he planned it. He did not understand why the last part came out it had just came out. His brain was not working.

"How is asking you if my breath smell all about me, I was just asking a question and you're the one that freaked out over nothing is everything alright with you, you been a little distance since the musical. I mean I know that your week is coming up and can take the spotlight from Kurt."

Blaine shut his locker when she said that, he was tired of her always making fun of Kurt.

"I am not taking his spotlight this was something that we came up with when we they gave us the same role. He was great out there; maybe if you would have made it and not acted like a drama quean because you did not get the part that you wanted you would have came and saw how great the musical was."

Everyone that was around them just stopped and looked at them, also meaning that Kurt and Mercedes were watching them since their lockers was across the hall from Blaine.

"You been nothing but mean to everyone in there, Mercedes did a wonderful job being Maria. But you are too stubborn to even see that. You think everything is about you or us, but it's not. I am done with this also I am done with you. I do not need someone like you in my life that is always going to put people down. Try and find someone else that will do what I did which is deal with you bitchness for two year. I am done, we are over."

Blaine walked away and Rachel just stood there, not understanding what just happened at all. Before she knew it Finn was walking up to her. He did not know what to say though, he wanted to tell her. But he told his brother that he would not do that. When Rachel saw that he was right there she went in for a hug.

"What happened?"

Rachel was confused and lost. Finn just held her, something he wanted to do for years now.

* * *

Kurt walked away from Mercedes and went to find Blaine he did not understand why he wanted to find Blaine. They were in school they never talked in school, besides that one time when Rachel found them in the choir room together, but he knew that Blaine would need a friend. There was only one place that Kurt could think where Blaine might be. Walking over t the choir room he could see that Blaine was sitting alone on the piano. He started to sing _Red_ by Taylor Swift.

_Loving him was like driving a new Masersati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying though the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn  
So bright just before you lose them.

The song was much slower than the version that Kurt was used to, he walked in not wanting Blaine to stop at all. This was a different side to Blaine no one had seen this side of him at all. Not even Kurt it was nice to see this part of him, even if it felt to Kurt that he was spying on him.

As he got to the second verse Blaine had seen Kurt walk to the front of the piano but did not stop playing at all, he kept going on with the song.  
_  
Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

Before Kurt knew it he had started the song with Blaine, right when they were in the middle of the song. Rachel was standing in at the door with Finn in her hands. He did not want to stop Blaine was singing the song, but he did not know what was going to happen.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red_

Kurt had caught Rachel's face when he sang this verse of the song and stormed into the choir room as he sang that verse o the song. Kurt did not know what was going to happen Blaine was right about Rachel going to be pissed off he just didn't know what was going to happen.

"Really Blaine?"

Blaine stopped playing and turned around and saw Rachel walking in. Knowing that something was not right at all. He just could not face it right now at all, he couldn't. He did not understand why she was not understand that he was done with her meaning to just leave him alone.

"I thought I told you that I was done with you."

It was harsh but there was nothing else he could think of at that moment.

"You might be but I am NOT done with you. You do not get to embarrasses me in front of everyone and then I catch you in here with Kurt of all people singing a LOVE song to him. What is that supposed to mean to me."

Blaine eyes were wide he looked over to Kurt not really knowing what to say at all, knowing that he had to think about it because if he was to speak with his heart at this moment he would just tell the truth and he was not ready for his ex to know the truth.

"He walked in here while I was singing it. It just a song that I know and that I like is there any reason that I shouldn't be playing a song that I like."

"When it is _Red_ there is, because you are singing about being in love with a guy…. No no no, that is not right you are Blaine there is no way that you could… just tell me that it is not true."

"Just because I am singing a song that is about a girl loving a guy doesn't mean that I am in love with a guy. How many times have I sang a song that was written by a girl a lot and now you think that there is something from with me. Just leave."

Kurt took a step back he should have seen it coming knowing that Blaine was not ready. Kurt looked over to his brother he had hurt in his eyes. Kurt wanted to go there and help out Blaine, but it seemed that he did not need his help. That he was not going to be coming out any time soon.

"They why would you break up with me we used to make fun of these people all the time and now you are defending them? What happen to you, we were the power couple, always got the leads and solos. And then all of a sudden you are alright with Kurt getting part of your lead."

Finn listen to what she was saying and then when he something about Kurt he could not listen to what she was saying again.

"Stop Rachel I understand that you're hurt and everything right now that does not give you the right to yell at people or even bring people down. Kurt was great on opening night, and Blaine was there to cheer him on with the other members of glee. Also the rest of the school did, you should read the review he did great on the show everyone loved it. Also Blaine was being the bigger man, instead of throwing a fit he let Kurt had his time in the spotlight. Do you think they will care if you get the role or not when you go to New York, NO because you are just another face to them. Sure you have a great voice but if you act this way on Broadway they are going to laugh at you."

Both Blaine's and Kurt's eyes went wide, this was the first time Finn had ever stood up for Kurt in school. For once it seemed like he cared for him, though he might want to kill Blaine for saying that he is not in love with Kurt. Though he did remember what Kurt told him that Blaine was not ready to come out.

"What gives you any right to say anything about me or Broadway how would you know how they are? You wouldn't because you are not going to be doing anything with your life when you graduate this year."

While they were fighting they did not notice that almost half the glee club was standing in the door way, listening to everything that was happening.

Mike, Tina, Puck, Santana, and Brittany were standing there.

"Stop it now all of you. Get a life Berry, hobbit here broke up with you because he does not love you. I don't blame him for not loving you, always degrading people like they're nothing. That supposed to be me that does that but glee is a family or at least to the ones that love it and have fun." Santana told her.

"Berry you can't be mean to my dolphin, he is mine and you need to be nice" Brittany told her.

Kurt looked over to Blaine and Finn this was the first time anyone had stood up for them, most of the time they were just quiet and did not say anything to anyone about how Rachel was.

"Just leave Rachel do yourself and everyone else a favor and leave."

Rachel just couldn't believe what just happened no one ever stood up against her. She felt powerless for the first time in her life. Santana walked pasted her as she was walking out. It took Blaine a second to remember that only three people in the room knew his secret. Though Santana was right, this club was more than that, it was a family.

Mike and Tina walked in, they went next to Blaine.

"Hey buddy we heard what happen and then we heard _her_ yelling and wanted to make sure that you were alright. We seen a change in you the past few weeks and thought that you might want some friends." Mike told him as Tina was giving him a hug.

"Thanks also I have a question is there a way we could get everyone from glee, beside Rachel, to come to the Lima Bean tonight. I need to tell you all something because you are my family. Even you Finn."

Blaine said as Tina let go of the hug, Kurt looked over to Blaine. He hoped that whatever Blaine was thinking would be the right thing to do.

"Do not worry hobbit I will make sure that they are all there." She said giving him a hug then whispered in his ear. "You sure."

He did not say anything to her, knowing that if he let some people know then it would be alright, then again it might not be something that he wanted to do.

After they stood there for a while they started to leave, Kurt did not know if Blaine wanted him there so he started to walk out.

"Kurt could I talk to you for a second."

Kurt turned around and walked back to Blaine.

"Sure, anything."

Blaine leaned in and gave him a hug.

"I think I am ready, at least to let some of the glee members know. Listening to Santana saying that it was a family I knew that you and glee are my family and I believe I am ready to tell them."

He said with a tear falling down his face.

"As long as you are ready I will be there for you every step of the way."

"Thanks Kurt that means a lot to me, just like you mean the world to me."

Kurt did not need to say anything else they started to walk out of the choir room and made their way to their classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN Here is the next chapter, I know it is short but where it ends is because it is short. I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to end it here and let you all think about it. Also going to try and get two more chapters up before I leave for a few days hope you all like it. Also thanks for the reviews you all make me happy.**

So please keep reviewing I love them :)

**Chapter Fifteen- Is this the Right Time?**

After what happen in the morning Blaine knew that it was not going to be a normal day at all even so much he wanted it to be normal it wasn't. If it was not for Santana and Brittany being around him all day he would not know what to say. People kept walking up to them wanting to know what happen. The whole school already knew he broke up with Rachel. It seemed like everyone wanted to know the reason. Santana told most of them to get lost. He just wanted to get through this school day and leave.

It was lunch time and Blaine went to find somewhere else to sit since Rachel was already sitting in their normal seat, though they sat with most of the glee people no one was sitting with Rachel besides some of the cheerios trying to cheer her up. Blaine looked for an empty table to sit at; there was one in the back. He just wanted to eat lunch with no one walking up to him.

"Hey Blaine mind if we sit with you."

He looked up and there was Tina, Mike, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, and Brittany. He did not want to tell "them no but he did not say anything just nodded his head telling them that they were allowed to sit. No one said anything they all sat there eating their lunch, when the bell rang they all got up telling one another they will see each other in glee after school.

Blaine had forgotten about glee meeting today. So much was going on in his head that he just forgot; he knew that he had to be there today they were going to be talking about their set list for sectionals today.

When the last bell rang he went to his locker, put his stuff away, and made his way to the choir room. When he walked in there he saw that most everyone was already there. The only person that was not in there yet was Rachel. She was knowed to be the first one there most days, as he walked in he took a seat in the front.

Mr., Suhue walked in and looked around he noticed that Rachel was not there.

"Well today we are going to be talking about our set list for Sectionals. Does anyone have selections for songs that we should sing?"

At that moment Rachel walked in. "Sorry I am late, I think I have a perfect song for sections."

"That is wonderful Rachel, what song do you think that we should sing?"

Rachel did not say the song that she was thinking of she just pointed at the piano and told him to start playing.

_To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left_

Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff, yes  
If I bought it please don't touch

And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time?  
And it's my mine name that is on that tag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab

Everyone in glee sat there listening to her sing the song then they looked over to Blaine who looked like he just wanted to get up and leave. Santana and Kurt looked at one another since they knew the truth they just wanted to get him out of there, he was not in the mood to be listening to this or even be in the same room as her. When she was done with the song no one moved did not clap at all they were all just sitting there. Rachel had a smirk on her face.

Finally it was over they were able to leave, knowing that sectionals were just a few weeks away that they were going to have to start getting ready though right now Blaine wanted to leave. He walked over to his locker and Santana was walking behind him.

"Blaine?" She said as she walked up to him.

"No hobbit today?"

"Not right now, was going to tell you that the club beside Rachel was heading to the Lima Bean and wanted to make sure that you were still alright with this?"

Blaine looked in her eyes. "I do not know they are my family though, they will understand right?"

"They will support you, you see how they are with Kurt they do not mind they are family more of a family then you will ever know. I have learned that a lot with them, we might be different but at the end we are all the same"

Blaine gave her a hug and knew that she was right. That this was going to work out, at least he hoped that it was going to work out.

* * *

When he walked into the Lima Bean he could see that Puck, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and the rest of glee was there, he knew that this was the moment he was scared but he knew that they were family. The one true family that he had.

He did not know how long he was standing outside but it seemed that Kurt saw him and nodded to walk inside. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Hey Blaine." Smiled Tina, she was holding Mike's hand when he walked in.

He walked over to where they were and took a seat next to Kurt who was sitting next to Mercedes, he looked over to Santana tying to breath, he did not know how he was going to tell them, he never said it out loud to anyone but to Kurt, it was kind of scary with most of glee standing or sitting around him.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming."

"What is this dude I missed practices for this. Can we get this over with please?" Puck said and when he said that Santana hit him.

"It's just hard Puck, what I want to tell you all. It is just that you guys are my family. Even though I know that I was not the nicest to you all the first two years I was in glee. I guess that I let being popular get the best of me, which was something that was never me at all. It just happened and after seeing how some of you stood up to Rachel for me after the break up I knew that you guys are my family."

"That's because these last few weeks Blaine you have been different. Not acting like Rachel at all, not like her sidekick but acting like someone that is different and we like it. Since you helped out our boy Kurt here with nailing the art of Tony." Mike said to him.

"Kurt was a great Tony, but to let you all know it is because of Kurt that I changed. It something I never thought that I was going to ever admit to anyone here. But there is a reason that I broke up with Rachel and it's not because she was a controlling bitch."

They all laughed, knowing how Rachel was. Always thinking that everything was about her, as Blaine said that he could fell that Kurt hand was on his leg. He took another deep breath knowing that he needed to say something and now was the moment. He looked around noticing that they were the only ones from school that were there.

"I need you all too please not tell this to anyone. I need it to be a glee thing, at least for right now."

Everyone nodded their head waiting for him to keep going. He was very scared to come out to them but knowing if he was not going to say anything right now he never was going to say anything at all.

"I am not the person you all thought that I was, sure I am popular and was dating the hottest girl in school. The only thing was I never found her hot. I never wanted to be with her, she was just someone I used to hide behind. Then there was someone that caught my eye and made me realized who I really am" he looked over to Kurt, who was still holding on to his leg letting him know that it was alright to let them know. "I am in love with someone else someone that was and will never be like Rachel. Also it is a guy, I am gay."

He said it, it was over he looked over to everyone and most were in shocked that he told them then some of them were just looking over at Kurt. Like Mercedes she was starting a Kurt. They were all quiet for a while then Puck was the first one to say something.

"Are you happy at least?" Puck asked him.

"More than ever Puck. I never have been this happy in my life before."

Puck did not say anything else; he walked over and gave him a hug. It was a good sign for Blaine. After Puck the rest came over and hugged him knowing now that he done the right thing.

"So dude who is the lucky guy." Puck said once everyone is done hugging him.

Blaine was smiling and looked over to Kurt and leaned over and gave him a kiss. Right at that moment when Blaine kissed Kurt, Santana looked over to the window and saw that Rachel was standing outside the window.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- Just because I love you all I wanted to give you another update, since I would update this tomorrow but I will not be on most, it football sunday at my house and also i have a lot going on tomorrow before my game starts. Also thanks for all the reviews my phone was going off a lot today and it was great that it was going off with reviews. I would love more with this chapter so please show me the love. Hope that you like this one.**

Chapter Sixteen- What is Happening?

Kurt was caught off guard by the kiss he did not know what to do. It was the first time that anyone ever seen him kiss someone. It was a quick kiss and it was over Blaine moved away from Blaine looked up and saw Santana was walking away from the table and to the door. It caught his eye and saw that Rachel was walking in. Blaine eyes got wide now he was thinking that he shouldn't have kissed Kurt in the middle of the Lima Bean but the damage was done. Rachel looked upset and Santana was walking up to her before she was able to make it any closer to where they were sitting at. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"You better move Santana because this has nothing to do with you." Rachel said as she was trying to move around.

"This has everything to do with me because you have no right to walk in here and mess with someone that has left you."

"He left me for another guy I just saw them kissing. I know that you saw it we have not been broken up for 24 hours and him kissing another guy. Not that I have a problem with it because of my dad, but he broke up with me because he is gay."

"If you think you are going to walk up to him and do anything then you are wrong Berry, no one cares about you. Why else do you think that you were the only one from glee that was NOT invited to this, because no one likes you and no one wants you here?"

Santana's eyes were getting wide when Blaine walked up behind her. He was scared of what might happen and did not want to see anyone get hurt. Blaine moved his hands on to Santana, but she pushed them off her and went back to Rachel.

"You need to leave Berry before I go all LIMA HEIGHTS on you."

"I just want to talk to Blaine is there a problem with me talking to my ex."

Blaine moved in front of Santana and gave her a look to back away but stay near incase something happens. Blaine did not know what to say, this day has been one bad turn after another. First Rachel catching him singing a song to Kurt though he lied about it to everyone. Then most of the glee club about who he really was and then Rachel catching them kissing.

"What is it Rachel?" He asked as looked at her.

"You break up with me because you rather be with a guy." She said and then slapped him across the face it was not supposed to happen like that. Before Blaine knew it Santana was jumping over him and grabbed Rachel by the hair.

"I told you I was going to go all Lima Heights on you."

Right as Santana went to punch her in the face Blaine grabbed her hand and then Puck walked up and grabbed Santana to pull her off Rachel.

"DON'T YOU COME NEAR ANY OF US AGAIN?" Santana yelled as Puck was holding her by her waste.

'You just wait Blaine just wait, this is not over." Rachel said as she left the Lima Bean.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt went to Blaine's house as they were sitting in his room. Blaine was lost and confused not knowing what Rachel was going to do. They had been back at his house for a few hours and just sat there. No one said anything, knowing that someone was going to have to say something soon. Kurt knew that Blaine was lost. Before Kurt was able to say anything Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have told them. I shouldn't have broken up with Rachel. What was I thinking?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"Blaine stop please stop you did the right thing it might not have worked out the way you wanted it to, but you were being honest with yourself and your friends."

"This was something that I shouldn't have done. I'm not ready for the whole school to know. Rachel is going to tell everyone."

"Please you are going to be alright if anything happens you are going to have me and the rest of glee to help you through it, just please listen to yourself you did the right thing. Please believe that if nothing else believes that."

Kurt grabbed his hand and leaned in and gave him a kiss. Kurt pulled away for a few seconds and looked into his eyes. "Now remember you did the right thing."

Blaine smiled and he kissed Kurt again. Kurt removed his lips and lay down on the bed. He looked at Blaine and tapped the side of the bed telling Blaine to lay with him.

"I am here for you please do not forget that. Now we are going to lay here and get through tomorrow with one another."

"Thanks" Blaine said as he lay down with Kurt and closed his eyes. He did not sleep much that night but it was nice to have Kurt lying with him.

* * *

The next day when they went to school Blaine did not know what was going to happen at all. When he walked in he could hear people talking to one another but stopped when he walked by there. He didn't stop to ask what they were talking about. He didn't want to know anything he just wanted to get though this day. As he made his way to his locker there was a note on his locker. He did not know who left him the note as he opened it up and he looked at what it said.

_You're not safe you better watch your back the whole school is going to know about you. Xx_

He stared at the note as Santana walked up and grabbed it from Blaine.

"Hell naw who the heck wrote this Blaine?"

Blaine turned around and water was building up in his eyes. "Like I know, it was taped to my locker when I walked in this morning. What the hell was I thinking when I did that yesterday. I am screwed the whole school is going to know the truth."

Santana looked at the letter again. There was only one person she could have thought it was from because she was the only person that knew besides all of glee. Santana walked away from Blaine and went looking for Rachel.

As Blaine was standing at his locker someone walked up to and whisper "faggot" in his ear. When he heard that he turned around and punched the person right in the face. He did not see who it was. Right after he did that he walked away and went to the choir room. It was the only place he felt safe at in school when he was having a bad day. When he walked in there he saw that the members of glee were already sitting in there.

Blaine did not look at any of them he just walked in and sat at the piano. Since it was something that he always did, he did not start playing he just sat there and started to cry once he started the members walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's over my life is over." Blaine did not know what else to say this is how he felt he knew that his life was over. Everyone was going to know the truth his father was going to find out.

"It is not over Blaine" He heard Mr. Suhue said as he walked in. "Do not be scared Blaine. Just remember you have all of us that care about you. No matter what we are your family."

He did not ask how he found out most of the school had to know meaning that the teachers were going to know also. Blaine was lost he just did not know what to do anymore. He just did not want to keep going. He shouldn't have said anything he knows that now. It one day everything just went downhill in less the 24 hours.

"How do you all know I went from being the top dog here to people talking about me until I walk up and then they stop talking? Everything went downhill in just a day I was not hoping for everyone to find out."

"It was bound to happen Blaine people like to talk we all know who told that is something that we do know. Just be proud to be yourself don't let anyone stop you." Mercedes said. She talked to Kurt that morning after they got to school. "We all talked to one another this morning and we have your back. When you want us to be around we will be there for you. Blaine you are different and we love this new you. We do not want to lose this Blaine we like this Blaine."

Blaine wiped the tears that were coming down his face he did not think that within three months of his senior year this would happen and that he would be friends with everyone in the glee club that they all had his back.

"You all do not know it means to me that you all are here for me, after I've been nothing but mean to you the last two years. I never thought that I could call you all my friends."

"Listen dude you might have thought you were badass, but I am the most badass person here. I've also learned that being in glee I have a family that I never had. If anyone wants to hurt you they will have to go though me and the rest of glee." Puck said to him.

"Thanks you guys are my family." Blaine said as the bell rang, knowing that he was going to have to get to class. It was not something that he wanted to though he knew he was going to have to put on a brave face and go to his classes.

* * *

The whole day was a mess a big mess. Everyone was looking at him, talking about him, or passing him notes that said_ fag, asshole and cheater_. Blaine just smiled did his work he needed to in class and just did not listen to anyone at all. After each class was over he went to his locker and right to his next class. He was not listening to what anyone was saying. It was hard for him not to punch someone again but he did not want to get into trouble at all. He just wanted to get though this day.

By the time the final bell came he went to his locker and made his way to glee when he walked in there Kurt was sitting in his normal seat next to Mercedes. Blaine looked around and no Rachel it was a nice feeling. Blaine looked back to Kurt who had another seat next to him, Blaine walked over to where he was.

"Mind if I sit here." He said smiling for the first time. This was the first time he really smiled that day that meant something to him.

"Come on Blaine you don't have to ask." Kurt said as Blaine took his seat.

They sat in there for a little while waiting for Mr. Suhue to walk in. They had a two week before sectionals and they were picking their set list today. It was one thing that might help Blaine keep his mind off things that were brothering him with everything that was going on.

"Alright glee well I don't know if this is good news or bad new but Rachel will not be joining us for the rest of the season. She told me that she does not want to look at the guy that broke her heart and took the one that took her man. So I told her that we didn't want her in here if she was not going to be supportive of anyone that wants to be who they are."

Most of the club cheered that she was gone. Even if it was meaning that they were going to have to work harder the next two weeks for sectionals.

"So I think that we have the songs, and I would love Kurt and Mercedes to take our duet this year."

Mercedes looked over to Kurt and had a smile on her face she could not believe that she was going to get a solo in the duet.

"Also I would love Quinn to sing a solo and then we will have a big group number that will include Mike and Tina as the lead."

Blaine smiled and was happy that there were so many people that were going to get a chance to shine this year.

"Also we are going to be doing Michael Jackson."

Everyone cheered they would not believe that they were doing Michael this year. Now it was time for them to learn their songs. Kurt and Mercedes got the music for their duet and it was _Human Nature _Kurt did not know how he was going to pull it off.

Blaine looked over to Kurt "just be like you were in the musical. You will do great." Kurt smiled and went back to learn the duet with Mercedes. It was hard but he knew that he was going to be able to pull it off. Quinn was given her sheet music for _Never Can Say Goodbye. _It was a song that she loved and came up with something wonderful for the song which would get all the guys involved. Then the big group number that would stare Mike and Tina was going to be _Smooth Criminal_.

Glee went by fast and everyone was ready to go beat the other glee club at Sectionals. They left the choir room and walked their own ways. Blaine went up to his locker and says the words _FAG_ painted on his locker. He punched his locker and just sat down, while he was glee things were going wonderful, but then he had to come out and see that.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN-I hate using the words I had to in this chapter and the ones in last chapter. I hope that you like it, this is more of a happy chapter same with next chapter and then there will be more Drama. I hope that you all like this chapter :) I was so blown away with all the reviews in the last chapter that you all so much.**

**Chapter Seventeen- Sectionals.**

The only good thing about the whole school finding out about Blaine was that his father had not found out. He did not know what would happen when his father found out but he did not want to think about that right now. They were only a few days away from sectionals and he knew that he had to get these dances moves down for _Never Can say Goodbye _with Quinn and the big musical number _Smooth Criminal. _Most days after glee Kurt, Mercedes, and himself would say after helping them with their song. Blaine knew in his mind that they were going to be great on the song.

He sat at the piano playing the song while he listens to Kurt and Mercedes sing. It was magical and it was wonderful he was smiling every time Kurt started singing his part of the song. When they were done Blaine clapped.

"You two are going to kill this song I know that you both are going to do great. We have sectionals in the bag."

Blaine was always happy when he was in glee and being around the ones that were his true friends. He never thought that the people he made fun of for the longest time were his true friends and always there for him.

"Thanks Blaine. I can't wait. I feel that with Rachel leaving we final have a shot to show everyone that we can win without her and everyone gets a chance to show their real voices."

"I know Mercedes I remember when I thought that this was my club but I was wrong and glad that for once I don't have a solo and the rest of you can show off your talent."

Mercedes and Kurt walked over to Blaine and gave him a hug. Looking at the clock on the wall.

"Well I've got to get going my mom wants me home in time for dinner tonight. In two more days we are going to be killing the stage at sectionals."

Blaine smiled when they hugged him. "Alright Mercedes I will see you later. Are you ready to go Kurt?"

Kurt grabbed his bad and walked out of the choir room with Blaine and they walked out to Blaine's car. When they walked over to his car Blaine saw someone from the football team standing over there. Blaine wanted to walk back inside and not be seen but Kurt grabbed his hand and made him walk to his car.

"Asshole what are you doing here?" Blaine said he did not know where that came from but he just said it he let go of Kurt's hand.

"Just giving your car a makeover faggot."

Blaine didn't like that word and he wanted to punch the football player but Kurt grabbed him and looked at the football player and grabbed his stuff and walked away. Blaine walked around to where the football player was and looked to see what was written on his car.

"Kurt I can't go home with this on my car." Kurt looked to see what was written on his car and grabbed Blaine and looked at him in the eyes.

"We will take it to my dad's shop alright I'm sure that there is something that he can do."

"Thanks Kurt what would I do without you."

Kurt did not want to answer that because he knew if they never meet that first none of this was going to happen at all and that Blaine would still be dating Rachel and being the most popular guy in school.

"I'm always here for you do not worry about that."

They got into Blaine's car and drove to his dad's shop hoping that not many cars were there, which there weren't Kurt must think that it was close to closing time. Then he looked at his clock it said that it was almost six. After Blaine parked the car the two of them got out of the car and walked into Burt's office.

"Hey dad this here is my friend Blaine and I was wondering if you could help us out with his car."

Burt looked up from his pile of paperwork and saw who Blaine was. "Hello their Mr. Hummel." Blaine said when he looked up.

"Please if you are a friend of Kurt's you can call me Burt. So what is it that is wrong with your car?"

Blaine took a deep breath and told Burt what happened when they were walking out of school and how Blaine couldn't go home with that on his car. Blaine did not know what happen but he started crying.

"Hey kiddo calm down I understand I will not be able to get anything done today but I can get it done tomorrow. If you want to Kurt can take you home and tell your parents that you needed a new tire and it will be done tomorrow." Burt said trying to calm him down.

"You sure sir I don't want to…" He couldn't get the other words out of his mouth right away because he was still a little broken up.

"It is fine Blaine I promise I can have it done tomorrow for you I promise. Now do you have to be home for dinner if not you could have dinner with us?" Burt smiled.

"I can just call my mother and let her know I will not be home. It wouldn't surprise me if they were not home." Blaine said it was nothing new that his parents were not home. They were always doing something. He took out his phone and called his house number no one answered which was something that did not surprise him at all. He then called his mother cell phone and she was fine since they were not going to be home late they were going to be watching a movie with some friends.

"It's fine that I have dinner here. They don't mind." Blaine said

* * *

Two days went by quick Blaine got his car back the day after he dropped it off looking like it was brand new. Blaine paid Kurt's dad and thanked him. Things at school were still the same. People were talking about him when he walked by calling him names. The only good thing about today was that it was sectionals. It was also being held at WMHS this year again which means that they did not have to travel and they would have their own choir room to warm up in.

Blaine was happy the school day was over and in just a few hours they were going to be on stage performing. Blaine loved the days of performance because everyone would sit in the choir room and talk to one another they would practices over and over again to make sure that things were perfect. This year it felt different Blaine was not in the front practicing with Rachel making sure it looked perfect. No this year he was in the back practicing the dance moves while Mercedes and Kurt were in the front singing.

As he was standing there he saw that Kurt was coming to where he was. He had a smile on his face and Blaine could not stop thinking of how hot he looked in his white suit top and black slacks. Blaine wanted to rip them off him.

"Good luck out there tonight Ku..." Blaine was not able to get the rest of the sentence out because Kurt kissed him. Blaine kissed him back; he was not scared to kiss him in front of the glee club. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Blaine."

Why are you thanking me I'm the one that should be thanking you. Without you this week I do not think that I would be able to be standing here. For the first time in my life I'm happy. Really happy."

Blaine was smiling and so was Kurt. "I love you Blaine" he whispered to him. "And I'm thanking you because of you and your help these past few days I know that I will be able to handle my first solo."

"Kurt you will be great hearing you and Mercedes this week I know that you are going to kill it." He stepped away and made his voice a little louder so the rest of glee would be able to hear him. "Everyone out here tonight is going to kill it. Mike and Tina you guys are going to kick some ass with your song tonight. Also Quinn your voice is perfect for your song. This is going to be the best night ever and then after that we will head to regional."

Everyone looked up when Blaine was saying that and everyone smiled. Right then their lights were going off telling them that it was there time.

"All New Directions huddle up." Mr. Suhue told them as they got into their huddle. "Now tonight is going to be our night, get out there and show them how we do it. Everyone ready."

"YES" the whole glee club said at the same time, and they made their way to the stage.

First up were Mercedes and Kurt, with Quinn, Tina, and Santana in the back singing the harmonies of the song. After they were done the audience gave standing ovations. Right after them it was Quinn also out there with her was Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Puke, Sam and Joe most of the song the guys stood there while Quinn was dancing around each of them while they were singing. She also got a standing ovation when her song was over. Right after her song the music picked up when Tina and Mike started singing their song and the rest of the club was right behind them singing the background music and the crowd was in love with it. After they were done they bowed and walked off the stage. It was wonderful felling.

"Mike that was amazing I can't believe that we just did that. I got to sing in front and not behind it was amazing.

"Yes it was Tina I couldn't believe it also. It was amazing."

Other people were talking about it also everyone knew it was amazing but then there were still two other acts that had to go. They made their way out to the audience to watch the other acts. They were and all girls group called _Belle's Love _they were not bad they didn't do an upbeat song so it was a little boring and then there was _Chapter Book _which was a school for older personal trying to get their GED.

After the show was over and each group went to the stage so the winners could be announced. Once the judges came out they started talking about the winners would go to regional to compete once again while the others would not be competing anymore this seasons. Each member of the New Directions were old one another hands.

"This year's runner up is _Belle's Love_ the director walked over and grabbed their trophy. "And this year winners is _The New Directions_" everyone was jumping up and down, knowing that it was great they won again and going to regional for another year. They took their trophy and walked back to the choir room.

"We did it Kurt" Mercedes said "we did it without Rachel can you believe it."

"Oh Mercedes for years I knew we could do it without her and now we have shown that we can, Regional here we come."

Blaine smiled as he walked into the choir room and looking at everyone face he knew that they believed in themselves. They had all done it without the help of him or Rachel. He just stood there smiling. As he was standing there Mr. Suhue walked up to him.

"You aright Blaine?" He asked as he stood next to him.

"I am fine Mr. Suhue it just seems that are happier this year with the win then they have been for the last two nationals. It is nice seeing them happy." Blaine said and he looked over to Kurt who was hugging everyone.

"They do I believe that this should be our new thing, show off everyone's voice when it comes to compentions. Though I would like you to have a solo at Regional."

"Whatever you think will work out then that is great. I am going to get over there now."

He walked away and went over to Kurt and gave him a hug. "You were great out there." He said as he gave him a quick kiss. "You killed it and also just so you know is that I love you."

Kurt smiled and knew that this was the best day of his life first he has a solo and then they won sectionals again.

"So Kurt I was thinking and wondering are you free tomorrow night?"

"I am its Saturday and I don't have anything planned."

"Well Kurt you do now. I will be picking you up at seven for out date."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Well here is the chapter that I think everyone wants, the first date also thanks for everyone waiting on this chapter since I was in florida this week I had so much fun, also this week I will try to update as much as I can because starting saturday I am going back to FL and going to disney world and also starting school and will be back working so I will update as much as I can. I do not know how much more of this story I sill write maybe a lot more because I want to write regionals and sections and some other things so I might have another 10 chapter LOL Well here is the first date. Please review and let me know what you all think I love you all so much**

**Chapter Eighteen-First Date.**

Waking up knowing that it was Saturday was a good sign for Blaine knowing that he wouldn't have to go to school and deal with everyone talking about him behind his back or send him notes throughout the day. Blaine was stilling lying in bed when he looked at the clock it was almost noon meaning that he had about seven hours to get ready to get Kurt. Knowing that it would not take him six hours to get ready he thought about lying in bed for most of the day. While he was laying there he grabbed him hone to check his messages and saw that there was one unread message.

**Morning Blaine-K**

Seeing that it was a message from Kurt made him smile and then say what time it was sent. Then he saw that the message was sent at eight in the morning..

**Morning Kurt, see that you were up early-B**

I am always up early, I take it that you just woke up –K

I did just wake up I am still in bed –B

It is almost noon, don't you think that you should be out of bed-K

Nah I love my bed and it loves me so I think I will stay in it a little longer-B

But I thought that you loved me :( -K

I do love you though right now my bed loves me also-B

At least I now that you will be all mine this evening-K

That is right love. Well I have to go shower, so I do need to get out of the bed-B

I will see you tonight. I love you-K

Love you also –K

* * *

Looking at the clock it said it was five and Kurt knew that in two hours Blaine would be picking him up and he still did not know what he was going to wear at all. He picked up his phone and called Mercedes.

"Help please Blaine will be here in two hours and I have nothing to wear." Kurt said as soon as she said hello did not let her get more then that out.

"Calm down Kurt you have so many clothes to wear and Blaine will not care what you're wearing."

"I really need something to wear and I have no clue what to wear."

Kurt could hear Mercedes laughing into the phone. "Kurt wear something that you would normally wear, he will no care what you wear."

"Thanks for the help 'Cedes." He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me I know that is what you're doing. I am being real he likes you for you wear that white sweater of yours with some black pants. I am sure that will knock him off his feet."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm nervous I've never been on a date before."

"You will be fine, Blaine loves you just remember that."

"Thanks now I need to do something to my hair, I love you 'Cedes."

"Love you also Kurt. Have fun."

He hung up the phone and went to his hair.

* * *

At six forty five Blaine got into his car and headed over to Kurt's home. He was scared to take him out in Lima but he did not really care right now he wanted to take him out on a proper date where it was just the two of them. Where they were able to hold hands with one another and just have a night with the two of them.

Driving to Kurt's house did not take him that long looking at the clock on his radio it was five mintues until he was supposed to pick up Kurt. He got out of his car and grabbed the flowers that he picked up for Kurt earlier in the day. They were red, yellow, and white roses. He started walking up to the house and knocked on the door when he got to the door.

When the door opened up he saw that it was Kurt's father who he meet not that long ago but that was when he needed help on his car not as the boy who was taking his son out on a date.

"Hello Sir, I'm here to pick up Kurt."

"Come on in son also please don't call me sir. It is Burt." He said as he moved away from the door to let Blaine in. "Kurt should be down soon, he takes forever to get ready."

"You have a very lovely home sir…. Burt." Blaine said. He been there before but he never really had the chance to look around the house, he thinks he only be in the dining room and Kurt's room.

"Thanks well we try to make it feel like a home since this is our home." Burt said with a smile. Blaine looked up at the clock it was ten mintues past seven and Kurt was still no where around. "I am going to go check on him." Burt walked down the stairs to go look for Kurt. Took about six mintues and Burt was walking back up the stairs. "He is coming please be good to him I don't want you hurting him son."

"I promise that I won't Burt. I'll take good care of him he is a great guy."

"Yes Kurt is great." Right as Burt said that Kurt walked up the stairs and looked over towards Blaine.

"Sorry Blaine my hair didn't want to work right for me, but I am ready to go now."

Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt knowing that he looked beautiful this evening. "Well it was worth the wait you look beautiful." Kurt blushed a little and Blaine remembers that he had brought flowers for him. "These are for you Kurt." He said as he smiled and Burt walked away.

"Thank you I love them. Let me bring them to the kitchen and we can go." He said grabbing the flowers and brought them to the kitchen and walked back out. "I'm ready" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked out the door.

* * *

There were not many places to go in Lima, but Blaine knew that he didn't want to take Kurt to Breadsticks. First he knew that everyone was going to be there since it was a Saturday. So Blaine had a special place that he wanted to bring Kurt to. No one knew about this place he never told anyone about this place. It was somewhere he would go to when he wanted to get away which was a lot of time and he knew that he wanted to share it with Kurt.

It was a little bit out of Lima not too far from Lima but just enough to get away from the lights and people. Knowing that tonight was there night and no one was going to ruin it. When Blaine parked the car Kurt looked around and saw nothing but trees.

"Where are we Blaine?" He asked as he saw Blaine getting out of the car. Kurt was about to get out when Blaine came around and opened the door.

"I want to share something with you." He told Kurt as he reached for his hand and Kurt grabbed his hand and made his way out of the car, before Kurt could say something else Blaine kissed him. It felt nice knowing that Blaine could kiss Kurt when he wanted to now. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and looked into Blaine's eyes. "There is a place that I would always go to when I was younger and even now when I wanted to get away from everything. So now I want to share it with you, because without you I wouldn't have made it though this week at school." He said letting go of Kurt and opening the back door of his car and grabbed a basket and a sheet. "So if you would follow me I'm going to show you." He held out his hand waiting for Kurt to grab it.

They walked though a little path that was made years ago, when Blaine stopped walking Kurt looked around. It was a park you could see the swing set for kids to play on, also there was a little manmade lake a few yards from the park that had a fence around it. Also some benches around, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and placed the sheet on the ground and placed the basket on the ground.

"Mr. Hummel would you like to join me for some dinner?" Blaine asked as he walked over to Kurt, he nodded and the both took a seat on the ground. Normally Kurt wouldn't sit in the ground but he knew that he would be able to trust Blaine. He smiled at Blaine knowing that tonight was and would continue to be perfect.

"No one knows that you come here? I would think more people would come here." Kurt said as he started looking around again.

"When I was younger my mother and father would take me to this park but when I got older they stopped taking me and I would walk over here before I was able to drive. Also it was a place I would go to get away from everything. From Rachel when she was annoying me, when I couldn't take my parents were never home. I always felt safe here and I loved this place as a kid and it always been there for me it is one thing that no one would be able to take away from me." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt by the waste and brought him closer to him "and now I am sharing it with you because you're the love of my life and I love you so much that now this can be our place whenever we want to get away or if you even need somewhere to go." Blaine kissed his again and moved his hands to Kurt's hips.

After a while of kissing Kurt let go of Blaine's lips. "I love you so much Blaine and thank you for showing me this place. I can see why you would want to come here to get away it is so peaceful I wished that I had a place like this when I needed time to get away years ago, but now I have no reason to go anywhere." He said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know where I would be right now if it was not for you Kurt. Really you have changed me so much and in a good way. If you never saw me at that bar I might not have ever had the guts to come out even if people aren't happy with it. I got you and it's worth everything." He said as he went to kiss him again. Blaine knew that kissing Kurt was right and there were always fireworks when he kissed Kurt.

Blaine let go of his lips and went to get some food out. "So I didn't know what you liked but I brought some finger sandwiches and some fruit and some cider." He said not knowing if it was something that Kurt would eat but he spent a lot of time making them.

"It's perfect Blaine" Kurt said as he smiled and Blaine was making him a plate. They didn't talk a lot while they were eating but as soon as they were done Blaine put everything back into the basket and moved it out of the way and grabbed Kurt to move him closer to him. They lay down with one another on the sheet and looked up at the stars.

"This is the perfect first date Blaine. I didn't think you had this in you. I thought that you were going to bring me to Breadsticks."

Blaine laughed when Kurt said Breadsticks. "Well Breadsticks isn't the best place to eat they are overpriced and not even the great food. So I thought that to make this a night to remember that I should make it just right. And from your reaction over everything I'm s glad I took this option." He said as he moved closer to Kurt and put his head on chest. Moving his fingers down Kurt's arm.

"I'm also glad that you didn't take me to Breadsticks because over there we wouldn't be able to be staring at the stars all cuddled up." Kurt said as he felt Blaine's head on him and his fingers moving up and down his arm. Kurt took his free arm and started playing with Blaine's hair, which had a little gel in it but that as much as he normally had in it. Kurt did not want this night to end, it was the perfect laying here looking at the stars. With his boyfriend the one that he loved and will always love.

"I love you so much Kurt:" Blaine said as he looked up to Kurt, and then he turned to where he was lying on top of Kurt he did that so he would be able to kiss him. There was no one around so he knew that he would be able to kiss him as much as he wanted to. Kurt did not seem to mind at all because he kissed him back and started to move his hands on Blaine back. They kissed for a while before Blaine broke the kiss. "Want to go to my place? My parents are out of town this week." He said with a smile on his face and all Kurt did was nod and with that Blaine and Kurt got up and grabbed the stuff and walked back to the car.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN so this took some time because I am not great at writing what happens at the begining of the chapter at all so i hope that you all like it also did you see the PCA's last night when Chris said somthing about fanfictions i about died well hope you al like this might be my last update for about 2 weeks going to fl saturday and disney m-th and then college starts and then going back to work. please review and let me know what you think :")**

**Chapter Nineteen-**

Kurt called his father telling him that he was not going to be home at first his father was not for it but Kurt told him that they were just going to watch a movie and it might be a little late to drive back. So his father allowed him to say. What Kurt did not tell him was that Blaine's parents were not home. When Blaine packed the car he walked over to Kurt's side and opened it for him. Kurt smiled as Blaine took his hand and they walked to the door.

"Lying to your father" Blaine said as they walked in the door and closed it. Kurt did not answer he started kissing Blaine as soon as the door was closed, he moved his hands under Blaine's shirt and before Blaine knew it they were breaking the kiss to take his shirt off. Kurt did not waste no time after the shirt was off he was kissing Blaine's neck and down to his chest. Blaine smiled as this was happening. "Kurt you know just what to do." Kurt started to move his hands to Blaine's pants. "My room first" he said and Kurt stopped what he was doing.

"Okay" Kurt said as he let go of the pants and walked over to Blaine's room. As soon as they walked in there Kurt took his shirt off and lay on Blaine's bed. Blaine didn't waste any time as he climbed onto Kurt. "I love you Kurt." He said before he went back to kissing Kurt. If Blaine was allowed he would kiss Kurt each hour of every day. He did not know what it was about Kurt's kissing but each time they kissed there was a spark and then a million fireworks.

Kurt loved it when Blaine kissed him it was the best feeling in the world with Blaine on top of him he could fell his hand moving around his chest and made his way down to his pants, the next thing that Kurt knew was that his button was undone and Blaine started to move them down.

"I love you so much Blaine I want to make love to me." He whispered into his ear and that turned Blaine on more. "I wouldn't do it any other way." He whispered back to Kurt as Kurt started to take Blaine's pants off and then rolled Blaine over to where Kurt was on top of him. Blaine smiled and started to kiss his chest while Kurt was on top of him. When they were both in their boxers Blaine got up for a second take his off exposing himself to Kurt once again and then Kurt did the same thing. As soon as Kurt was naked Blaine was staring at him taking his hands and rubbing ever part of his body. "Kurt I love you so much." He said and then started kissing him again. After a while of just laying there kissing one another while their naked bodies were touching one another. Blaine left Kurt's life and looked at Kurt with his eyes. Blaine was still lying on top of Kurt when he grabbed the lube and condoms out of the top drawer. Kurt saw this happening and laid on his belly, Blaine starting moving his hands down Kurt's back and Kurt let out a small 'oh' sound as it was happening then Blaine made his way down to perfect round butt and grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers and started with on finger and Kurt let out a moan. After a while with one finger he entered another one and Kurt's moans were getting louder. Kurt turned his head to where Blaine could see him. "Blaine I want you inside me please." He asked Blaine and when he did ask him that he removed his fingers and grabbed the condom and rolled onto his dick. When it was on, he lay back onto Kurt and started to push himself inside Kurt he heard Kurt making another sound and he started going in and out of Kurt before he knew it Kurt started yelling his name making Blaine almost cum on the spot. He kept going in and out of Kurt for about six mintues and before he knew it he had cum inside the condom Blaine moved his hands on Kurt's back before he was able to take himself out.

When Blaine removed himself Kurt rolled over onto his side as Blaine took the condom off and tied it up and there it on the ground, he did not care at that moment that it was just laying there, he laid on his side and grabbed Kurt and held him.

"I love you so much Kurt. I never want to lose you."

"You will never lose me Blaine. I'm always going to be here for you."

For the rest of the night they just laid there holding on another. Kurt was the first to fall asleep and Blaine laid there watching him sleep. He didn't understand how someone as perfect as Kurt would want him. This week had been the worse for Blaine and Kurt was there for him. About an hour of thinking and watching Kurt he grabbed a blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

"BLAINE ANDERSON WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The yelling woke up both Kurt and Blaine and right as he heard the voice he knew that it was his father. Blaine just laid there looking at Kurt they were both still naked."TALK BLAINE, BECAUSE I COME HOME AND YOU ARE ALL CUDDLED UP WITH A GUY."

Blaine couldn't say anything the last thing his father told him was they were going to be out of town for till Tuesday but here his father was standing in his room looking over at Blaine and Kurt as Blaine let go of Kurt he tried to say something. "I…I..I did….n..n..'t think…. Y…y…you we…were going…."

"Stop the stuttering Blaine I can't understand a word that you are saying? Now tell me why there is a guy in your bed?" He said trying not to yell again but he was heated. "TELL ME" he started yelling again.

"He is my boyfriend." Blaine said, he did not know where he got the courage to say that, but he felt that Kurt grabbed his hand and it made him feel safe. He always felt safe when Blaine was around him. They were able to see Blaine's father eyes wider when Blaine said boyfriend.

"BOYFRIEND? LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE DATING THAT BERRY GIRL AND NOW YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE GAY." His father walked over to Blaine's bed. "SO YOU TURNED MY SON INTO A FAG." He looked over at Kurt, though he didn't know who he.

"Mr. Anderson I did not turn your son into anything, this is Blaine is it just took him some time to know that." Kurt told him wishing that he had some clothes on because he wanted to grab Blaine and leave he didn't want to be in this house anymore.

"YOU TURNED HIM HE WAS NEVER GAY AND NEVER HAD BEEN." Blaine's father kept yelling and Kurt just wanted to leave.

"DAD HE DIDN'T TURN ME INTO ANYTHING. THIS IS ME I AM GAY AND IN LOVE WITH KURT. PLEASE LEAVE THIS ROOM SO I CAN GET DRESS AND LEAVE."

When Blaine told him he needed to get dress so he could leave he wanted to punch something. "Leave and don't come back because I never raised someone to be gay." He said as he walked out of the room slamming the door.

As soon as the door was closed Blaine got up and put one some clothes and grabbed a bag and grabbed as much clothes as he was able to out into the bag. Kurt threw on his boxers and walked over to Blaine.

"Babe calm down please" Kurt said but Blaine was not listening.

"Please get dressed so I can leave this dang house, I don't want to be near him. Please Kurt." Blaine asked as he grabbed his hair gel. Kurt grabbed his clothes and waited for Blaine. When he was ready he opened his door and walked down to the door. Blaine didn't want to run into his father since he was just kicked out of his own home. Blaine and Kurt were outside walking to Blaine's car. Blaine walked to get into the driver seat after throwing his bag into the car but Kurt stopped him.

"Let me drive please Blaine you're upset so please let me drive." Blaine didn't say anything but gave the keys to Kurt and walked to the passenger side of his car. Kurt sat in the driver's seat and started the car and drove back to Kurt' house.

The drive to Kurt's house was quite Blaine was not saying anything at all and it was scaring Kurt a little. Most time when something happened he would cry and ask Kurt what to do, but this time it dealt with his father kicking him out and not having a place to live. Though Kurt was not going to let that happen at all. When they got to Kurt's house they walked inside and his father was sitting watching the football game.

"Hey boys, glad to see you home Kurt." He said when he looked up he saw a look in Blaine's face that was not happy Blaine that he saw yesterday when he picked up Kurt. "Blaine son are you alright?" Burt asked but Blaine didn't say anything at all. He didn't know what to say, he grabbed Kurt's hand hoping that Kurt got the idea to tell his father.

"No dad he's not alright. His father kicked him out this morning when he found us cuddled up last night when we feel asleep watching the movie." Kurt said and then Blaine started crying, it was a little later then Kurt thought but he knew that it would have came sooner. Burt moved over on the couch and Kurt walked Blaine over and had him sit down.

"Blaine, son, it's going to be alright. Please look at me, if you need a place to stay I will allow you to stay here for now.' Burt said Blaine got a small smile on his face and then moved closer to Kurt and just cried into Kurt. Burt got up and walked to the kitchen where his wife was. He felt bad for the boy no one should have to go through what he was going though.

* * *

For the rest of the day Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch. Blaine was not talking much but after an hour of crying he fell asleep on Kurt. Kurt moved him off him and places him on the couch, placed a blanket on him, and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and saw his father was sitting at the table.

"Hey dad sorry about all this."

"Kiddo this is not your fault you just happen to be there. You think that Blaine is going to be alright?"

"Tell you the truth dad I really don't know. I've never seen him like this before, he normally talks to me when something happens but he hasn't said anything to me at all. He's shutting himself out."

Burt took a breath and grabbed Kurt's hand because he could see that Kurt was ready to cry. "This is different for him Kurt. He will come around his father just kicked him out of the house he might not have ever thought that would happen. This is different I remember how he acted when he brought the car in I knew he wasn't out to his parents yet and this wasn't the way he wanted them to find out. Not every parent can be like me not all are accepting of their kid being who they are, just give him time Kurt he will come around. He loves you."

Kurt smiled and so did Blaine as he walked into the kitchen. He just heard everything that Burt said, "thanks that means a lot Burt. I never thought he would kick me out but he did."

"Blaine like I said you can stay here if you want to. We don't have much room but we have a couch you could sleep on."

"Thank you so much Burt. Now I was wondering if there was something to eat. It lunch and I have not ate at all." Blaine laughed as Burt walked to get something from the fridge and placed it in the microwave to hat it up. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and Kurt gave him a kiss. Not caring that his father was there.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N OMG I am back I did not know if I would be I got home from vacation from Disney and went right back to work had a lot of school work because I started online classes for college again and then I got sick. Jan was not the month for me. But I am back with Chapter 20 for OMN. So I hope that you all like it not a whole lot going on this chapter at all this is a filler chapter really and the next chapter is going to be more drama I hope that you all will like more Drama and IDK but I think that with in about 10 chapter this story might be done so it might be a 30 chapter story so I can get them to graduation and everything. And who knows I might make a sequel to this story but idk yet. But I hope that you all Like this chapter because I liked it. And I wrote it after write and deleted everything I wrote like five hundren time. So here it is. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 20- life hits you fast

Blaine couldn't stop tanking Burt though out lunch knowing that he was sleeping on a couch tonight and not somewhere in the streets was one of the best news he could get after his father kicking him out of the house. After lunch Kurt and Blaine spent most of the afternoon on the couch, they were watching Disney movies. Blaine still had not said many words to Kurt about what had happen they were just cuddling on the couch and Kurt knew that his father was right that Blaine would come around when he was ready to talk.

By the time Burt called everyone in for dinner Kurt and Blaine were getting done with their third Disney movie. The only time they talked to one another was when they were debating about which Disney movie to watch. Dinner was quite no one talked at all. It was strange for no one to be talking at dinner, after everyone was done Kurt took Blaine to his room and gave him a towel so he would be able to take a shower and Kurt walked back up stairs to help his father with clean the kitchen.

"Hey dad have I ever told you that you are the best father?"

"Well I have a coffee cup that tells me that and I believe you gave that to me on father's day."

"Once again you are. I don't know how to thank you again for letting him stay here."

Burt put down the plate that he was holding and walked over to his son. "I would never turn that boy. I see how happy you are with him and you've done so much stuff for him this year alone to help him go though this. He is family to us now no matter what happens."

Kurt smiled and grabbed a plate and moved it over to dish washer. "Thanks again I hate that this is happening to him but I am glad that I am able to be there for him."

The two did not talk much the rest of the time, they did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen and by the time they were done Blaine was walking back upstairs. Kurt looked to his father and gave him the nodded to go over to Blaine.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked as he walked over to Blaine.

"A little better" he said as he sat on the couch knowing that nothing was right any more.

"Well let me go grab you some blanket and some pillows and you can get some sleep." Kurt walked down to his room and grabbed his spare blanket and a pillow from his bed. He walked back up and handed them to Blaine. "If you need anything you know where I will be." He said and walked over to Blaine and gave him a kiss. Blaine kissed him back for a few seconds. "Thanks Kurt," he said as he put his bed together.

* * *

"Kurt?" Said a voice from the top of the stairs that lead to his room, Kurt opened his eyes and could not see anything at all but he knew that it was Blaine. He looked over at his clock and it was two in the morning.

"Blaine comes down here, what is wrong?" Kurt said as he sat up in his bed and turned on his light, he could hear that Blaine was walking down the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep. I need to feel your warmth." He said as he made his way to Kurt's bed.

"Well just come here then, I will hold you as long as you want me to I promise. My father can get as mad as he wants to." Kurt said as Blaine sat on the bed and put his head on Kurt's chest.

"But your father wont kick you out he will just have a long chat with you." Blaine said and started crying again.

"Blaine, you don't have to talk about that. Please I don't want to see you cry again." He told Blaine as he was placing his hand on his hair.

"Just I never thought anything like that could happen, I thought parents were supposed to love their children no matter what Kurt." When Blaine said that Kurt could feel a tear falling out of his eyes.

"I don't understand your father but don't worry about him right now. Right now you are here with me and that will never change I promise that. I love you Blaine."

Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt. "I love you Kurt." He said and gave him a kiss, not a long one and he laid his head back on Kurt's chest. Kurt knew that Blaine shouldn't be in his room but right now he was hurting and Kurt did not want to kick him out. As Blaine was laying there he didn't say anything else and within a few mintues he was fast asleep. Taking another look at his clock it was now almost three in the morning, another three hours and they were going to be waking up having to go to school. After knowing that Blaine was fast asleep Kurt rolled him over on to the side of the bed and put a blanket on him and walked upstairs, he wanted to stay there but he did not want his father saying something and things get worse for Blaine then they already are.

* * *

Kurt did not sleep well for the rest of the night and six came too early. Having to be at school in about two hours he walked back down to his room and looked over at his bed and Blaine was still sleeping there. He did not want to wake him up right away. Knowing that he did not take as much time to get ready in the morning as Kurt did.

Around seven Kurt walked over to his bed and sat on it, put on hand on Blaine.

"Blaine time to get up sweetheart, need to get ready for school."

"Five more mintues please. I don't want to get up." Kurt couldn't help but laughed he sounded like a five year old when he was to wake up in the morning.

"I can't give you five more mintues we have to get there in about an hour so if you want your hair to look right you might want to get up." Kurt said as he placed his hand on Blaine non gelled hair. Wishing that he would keep it like this more often, but he knew that Blaine hated his hair.

"Fine I will get up Kurt, but do we have to go to school, school is going to suck today."

"School sucks everyday but we will get through this together, also we have to get the ready to find out about what the glee club is doing for Christmas." He said as Blaine sat up in the bed. He listens to what Kurt said and when he was done talking he leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss.

"I just want to stay here and do this all day long; I don't care what glee is doing for Christmas." He said in between kisses.

"Sweetheart I will be with you most of the day in between classes and at lunch and if I skip my dad will never let me live it down."

Blaine knew that was true he did not want Kurt to get into trouble with his father, not after how nice he has been to Blaine in just one day.

* * *

Blaine did not take that long to get ready, he gelled his hair down and before seven thirty they were out the door heading for school. Blaine was glad for the weekend beside his father but now he was going to have to go back to this school where everyone was going to stare at him and talk about him. He hated that crap he just wanted to be left alone. But he also knew that in three weeks he was going to be on break for two weeks and would be able to get away from all this.

Kurt and Blaine entered the school together and went their own ways to their lockers that were in front of one another. Mercedes walked over her locked.

"So how was your weekend Kurt?" She asked as she was taking her books out of her locker.

"Not too bad could had been better and it could have also been worse."

She smiled and then she saw Blaine walking over. "Hey Mercedes" he said to her as he came over to Kurt. Before she was able to say anything Rachel walked over to them.

"Blaine can I please talk to you?" She asked, knowing that Blaine wouldn't want to talk. Not after what she did to them.

"I don't want to talk to you Rachel, you ruined my life and I just want you to stay away from me forever."

Blaine did not say anything else he grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked away leaving Mercedes there with Rachel. "Don't think that you are going to get off easy with this one Rachel, Blaine is finally happy after what you did to him so don't think of trying to make it worse."

"I wasn't Mercedes I just wanted to talk to him. My father's found out what I did and they are pissed off at me. They asked me why I wasn't going to sectionals and I told them that I quit because no one wanted me in the club after I outed Blaine. And they were pissed with me, I just want to say I'm sorry and try to make it up to him."

"There is nothing you are able to do to make this better for him, you outed him in school and now everyone knows because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. He was not ready to come out too everyone. That day you saw us he just came out to us, he was scared to tell you the truth because he knew this was something that you would do. So why don't you just leave us all alone and not come near any of us anymore." Mercedes said and she closed her locker and walked away. She did not want to be near Rachel any more.

-

* * *

The end of the school day came and it was time for the first glee club lesson of the week, already knowing that this week they were going to be talking about Christmas and what they should do. Blaine got up and stood in front of the whole club.

"So I have an idea that might work for all of us, I was thinking about how we should put on a Christmas concert for our friends and family."

Mr. Suhue looked over at him and couldn't believe that he never thought about something like that.

"Blaine that is a great idea does anyone not like the idea that Blaine came up with." He asked and no one said that they didn't like the idea so it was set. "So we will have the concert in two week them the last week of school before we are out for two week and we can see tickets so we can pay to get to regional's." He said and after he was done talking everyone was thinking of ideas of song that wanted to sing.

While in the middle of Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt thinking of a song that they could sing together they heard Mr. Suhue say same.

"What is it Rachel?" He asked and everyone looked up and saw that she was not alone but with two much older guys that Blaine knew who they were right away.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N So sorry for this being so LATE... I have had a hard time ending this chapter and all. And it skips a lot... but I think it is a good one I like it a lot... and next chapter will be amazing i swear it will take me some time to write it i am in three college classes and working like crazy but I love all your reviews i have been getting.**

Chapter 21: The truth comes out; Kind of

Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing he did not think that her fathers were going to show up at all. Also since he had not really talked to Rachel in a while he did not know what she told her father's or if they even knew that she was the one that outed Blaine. This was just not something that Blaine wanted to deal with right this second at all. He just wanted to learn what they were going to be doing for the Christmas concert.

"Hello Mr. Suhue" Said one of Rachel's dads. "I'm Hiram and this is my husband LeRoy and we wanted to come talk to you about why Rachel was not at sections?" Hiram asked, and Mr. Suhue looked up over to him and then back at Rachel. Rachel just hid her face and at that moment everyone knew that she did not tell the truth to her father about what happen and how she quit glee club.

"Hiram and LeRoy the reason why you daughter was not performing at Sectionals was because she quit glee club after she…"

"I didn't quit." She said before Mr. Suhue was about to say anything else. But Blaine who was sitting there listening looked over to Kurt and just wanted to get out of there. He could not believe that Rachel did not say anything to her father's about what happened.

"You did quit Rachel." Blaine said as he stood up. He did not know what was going on with him but he didn't want to listen to any more lies. "You quit because no one wanted to talk to you at all after what you did, no wonder why no would want to talk to you." He said as he walked out of his seat and Kurt got up and grabbed him.

"Blaine calm down and sit down with me alright, you can't let her get to you."

While Kurt was talking to Blaine LeRoy walked over to Blaine "What are you talking about Blaine. Rachel said that you two broke up and that she didn't want to talk about it. What did my daughter do?" He said as he looked over at his daughter.

"Ask her. Ask her how the whole school talks about me behind my back, writes things on my car, or why I am not allowed in my house anymore?"

Everyone just stopped talking about what they were talking about and stared at Blaine. It was not something that Blaine wanted to do at all. He did not want to tell everyone that he was kicked out of his house but it just came out.

Rachel did not know to say at all, she didn't know what was going on with Blaine now since she said what she said about him. Never thought that anything like this could ever happen at all.

"Rachel is there something that you are not telling us at all?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"Well I kind of did something that I am not very proud of at all. It was not something I wanted to do he just hurt me so much and he broke up with me." Rachel said. "But I kind of told the whole school that he was gay." Rachel hid her face after she said that knowing that her fathers were going to be so upset with her.

"Well Rachel we are going to have this talk when we get home. I'm sorry about this Mr. Suhue I didn't know that why she wasn't at sections guess we believed out daughter more then we wanted to. We will not brother you again." Hiram said as he looked at LeRoy telling him that he was going to be in the car with Rachel.

"I'm sorry that she did that Blaine. I thought that we raised her better."

"I never understood why she would do it; I thought she was different but thank you." He said smiling and walking back to his seat next to Kurt watching as LeRoy left and everyone started to ask him questions about why he was not living at home. But he didn't want to say anything.

* * *

After glee was over Blaine and Kurt went back to Kurt's house they didn't talk while they were driving home knowing that Blaine had just told the whole glee club that he was no longer living at his house. He guessed that was just the heat of the moment that he didn't hold anything in. As they got back into the house Blaine and Kurt went down to Kurt's room and sat on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his hand.

"I should've knowed that she didn't tell her father's about what happen. Everyone thought that she was perfect and now her father's know what she did. I just didn't think that I would tell everyone about me not allowed in my own house."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine. "I think that it is about time that her father's knew the truth. What she did to you was just wrong and she shouldn't get away with it. Since her father's are gay maybe they will talk some since into her. Though it is a little later for the whole outing you thing, also about telling the glee club about what happen. They are not going to tell anyone about it. They love you just like I love you. Well maybe not the way I love you." Kurt said with a little laughed and kissed Blaine.

Blaine laughed and accepted the kiss. It was so nice to get this time alone with Kurt. Though he knew that they were never really alone anymore because he was living with him now but it was alright that he might get a lot of alone time with him. He knew that he was safe here and not at his house with his father who didn't want him in his house anymore.

* * *

The next few weeks went not that bad for Blaine, though people were still talking but he was used to that already. Everyone in glee knew about what happen between him and his father and the reason that he was staying at Kurt's everyone still could not believe that all that had happen to Blaine. They did not judge him at all though they were all supported and they let Blaine know if that he ever needed someone to talk to any of them would be willing to talk to him.

This was the last week before school was out for two weeks and it was the last day before the glee club Christmas concert. Blaine and Kurt were going to sing "Let It Snow" and Baby's its Cold Outside" the rest of the club were singing solos and then they were doing one big number at the end of the concert. Blaine and Kurt were going first and second to last. Right now they were all going though the dress rehearsal to make sure that everything was right.

When they were done Blaine and Kurt walked together Kurt's car and before they went home they decied to go to the park that Blaine showed Kurt on their first real date. Kurt thought that they needed some time alone with one another before they went back home.

Blaine didn't know where they were going until they pulled up and looked over at Kurt with a smile on his face.

"I thought that maybe we should have some real alone time together since we really didn't get any in the past few weeks." He said as he put the car in park the car.

"This is the best spot for us to spend some time alone. I love how you remember ever little thing."

"How am I to forget that this is your special place that you showed me, and with so much going on in the last weeks I thought we could just get some time to ourselves? Since the break is coming and we won't get so much time to ourselves." Kurt said as he opened the door and when he got to the other side Blaine was outside the car also. He grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked to where they had their first date.

"How did I get to have someone so wonderful in my life?" Blaine asked as they sat down.

"It is because I love you and I will never judge you and I love you." He said as he helps Blaine's hand.

"I love you also Kurt." He said smiling and learned in for a kiss.

* * *

The Christmas concert was a smash, everyone loved everyone songs and when they sang _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _there was some tears in the glee member's eyes. The families loved it. When it was over the glee club and there families went out to eat to Breadsticks. Things were looking up for Blaine for the first time in his life. He had friends that he was able to call his friends and the best boyfriend in the world. Nothing was going to be able to change that. Not even little Miss Rachel Berry who was walking up to their table.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N So I was so BORED at work today and wrote this all just for my fans... because I wanted this up... this is a very sweet, loveable chapter. I am so in love with chapter. Since this a chapter around Christmas and New Years it had to be sweet and loveable right because for Klaine the holidays are sweet. I hope that everyone loves it. Please excuse some of the mistakes because I wrote it at work and since this is KLAINE week at least for me it is.**

Also have you all heard COME WHAT MAY... I've listen to it a million times already. because I am in love with Darren and Chris voices together... I can not wait till thursday to watch it.

Also stills from 4X16 were released and though Darren is in the background for the NSync/BSB mashup I have to say Darren being part of NSYNC part of it I am dead because I was the biggest NSync fan when I was kid.

So I am done talking lol... here is Chapter 22... I think that there is about 8 more chapters left. I don't know yet though.

Chapter 22

Dinner was going great but everything changed when Rachel had to start walking to their table. She was the last person anyone wanted to see today. She had not been nice to any of them since outing Blaine a few weeks ago. As she came up to the table she looked at everyone that was sitting there and seeing that they were all happy. She just put down a piece of paper that she put in front of Blaine and then walked away. Not knowing if they would care about what she wrote but Blaine took the paper and put it in his pocket. Everyone was looking at him trying to wonder what was going on but he didn't say anything.

They all went back to their dinners. After they were done eating, the glee members wanted to go get coffee together before most of them went their own way for vacation. They all also wanted to know what Rachel wrote in the note that she gave Blaine. They all told their families that they would be home before midnight.

They each got into someone who had a car and went to the Lima Bean. And sat at a table near the back so not many people would be able to hear them talking.

"Alright I know what you all want to know, is what is in this piece of paper that Rachel gave me. Well I don't what it is about but I thought that we could all look at it together. Though she wanted me to have it. I don't want anything to do with her. So lets just read this and get it over with."

Everyone sat there in quite, Kurt was sitting next to Blaine and holding his hand. Kurt hated what Rachel did to him.

Blaine took the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at the note. He started reading it out loud.

"Blaine, I know that this means nothing to you at all but I want to tell you that I am sorry for what happen. I never thought it would get this bad. I never image what you would be going though. I should have known better because I have two gay dad's. They are very upset with me because of what I did and then lied to them about it. I miss being in glee, I miss my friends, I miss everything. I just want to be friends with all of you again."

Blaine couldn't believe it Rachel was making this about her now. He looked over at Kurt and then to the rest of the members of glee. Tina was the first one to say something.

"Who does she think she is? Why does she think it always have to be about her? What is her problem?" No one seen Tina act like this before. They all thought that she was the quite one that did not say much. "She always comes up with some reason to make it about her. This is bull shit."

Blaine put his arm on Tina's "calm down, this letter doesn't mean anything. This is how she is we all know it is she always has to make it about being about her. This letter is crap and I don't care about it. So none of you should care also."

"Blaine she outed you and now she is trying to make it about her."

"That is what she will do but we all know that we don't need her. We did West Side Story with out her and won sectionals with out her. Next year we will win Regionals and National with out her. She is now a nobody."

Tina smiled knowing that Blaine knew just what to say. She looked over at Mike who had been holding her hand the whole time.

* * *

Blaine knew that this break was something the he needed. Because with everything that was going on at school. He needed a break to where he could sleep in and not worry about what people would be saying today about him. He did missing seeing his friends in glee but he knew that he at least had Kurt. He didn't know what he would do if Kurt was not in his life at this moment in time. Kurt was the best thing that happened to him in the last few months. Not knowing that all this would happen in the last few months. Being in love and happy and not scared at all.

Waking up on a couch was getting old for Blaine. He did miss his own bed. Sometimes he wished that he would be able to go home, but he knew that he was not allowed in that house at all. His father never wanted to see him again and he got that when his father told him to leave.

Blaine walked around the house, he knew were everything was now. It seemed like everyone else was sleeping in the house. As he walked past Kurt's room he could see that there was a light on. He opened the door and started to walk down the stairs to see if Kurt was awake.

Making his way down the stairs he was being really quite while he was going down the stairs. Not wanting to wake him up if he was still sleeping. As he made it to the last steps he was able to see that Kurt was sitting up in his bed as he had just woke up.

"Well someone looks very happy this morning." Blaine said as he walked to Kurt's bed.

"It's morning and I'm awake, this is not right." Kurt said, he was never a morning person at all, he hated waking up in the morning. That was a reason he loved break he did not have to wake up at all. Though for some reason he was up super early this morning.

"Well your body is used to waking up because of school. But I am sure I know a way that would help you go back to sleep.' Blaine said with a smile on his face and knelled down in front of Kurt.

Kurt's eyes shot up when Blaine started touching his pj pants waist. Looking at the clock it was only seven in the morning. Not knowing if he wanted to do this while everyone was still sleeping in the house. Though he could not say anything when Blaine's hand had made it inside his pants. It did not take Kurt very long to become hard. It happened as soon as his fingers touched the head. This was one way to wake him up in the morning.

"Blaine… there are people still sleeping in this house." He told him but Blaine only looked up at him, removing his hand and taking it out and went stood up and gave Kurt a kiss. "Then babe, you are just going to have to be quite then." He started to kiss his neck and move his hands pack to his pants and started to move them down.

This was something Kurt wanted, since the first time they done anything together Kurt had loved Blaine touching him in ways that he never thought anyone would want to touch him at all. Before Kurt knew it Blaine was kissing his thighs and making his way to the tip of his head. Kurt tried to stay quite when Blaine started to suck. Knowing that he didn't want to wake anyone up in the house. Blaine was not going very fast. He was taking his time with Kurt and making him love the feeling. Blaine had cupped Kurt's balls into his hands and Kurt let out a sound. Blaine knew that Kurt was liking this but Blaine knew that Kurt hand to be quite. He removed his mouth and looked up at Kurt. "You are going to need to be quite or I will not be able to let you come." Kurt bit his lip knowing that he was a little loud there. When Blaine's mouth made his way back into Kurt's very hard dick. This time he was going faster. Kurt moved one of his hands onto Blaine's curly hair and the other on his mouth trying not to make any noise. After about another five minutes he looked down at Blaine. "Babe" he said very soft. "I'm about to…" though Blaine did not stop at all and before Kurt knew it he was coming inside of Blaine's mouth. Though Blaine did not care he took it like he was drinking milk. After he removed himself he grabbed Kurt and pushed him back onto the bed and laid down with him.

Before they knew it both boys were now sleeping. After a few more hours of sleep goths boys woke up and it was almost noon now. Kurt was smiling when he looked at Blaine while he was still sleeping. He missed holding Blaine while they were sleeping. Kurt moved closer to Blaine and put his body right next to Blaine's. The feeling of skin on skin was something he loved.

"You were right that did help me go back to sleep." He whispered to Blaine as his eyes were opening.

"I thought it would. Because we had been sleeping for another four hours babe." Blaine smiled as he grabbed on to Kurt. Knowing that he loved cuddling with him. It was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

When the finally made it upstairs to eat a few hours after they just laid there cuddling with one another. His father was in the kitchen getting something to drink and looked at the two boys when they walked in.

"Well it's about time the two of you made it upstairs. Though I thought I told you that he was not allowed to sleep in your room Kurt?"

Kurt didn't know what to say to his father at all, he knew that his father was right. Telling him that Blaine was not allowed to sleep in his room. Blaine was the one that spoke up and started talking.

"It is my fault sir. I woke up early this morning because I couldn't sleep and I walked down to his room and he was awake so I thought it was alright that I was down there. I guess we just went back to sleep."

Which was most of the truth he knew that Burt did not need to know what happened before they went to sleep. Hoping that Burt would not be upset about the fact that they both feel asleep on Kurt's bed.

"I don't approve of it but since I did see you go to sleep on the couch last night I will let it slide. Just this once. Don't let it happen again please."

Blaine nodded his head and so did Kurt. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand he was glad that his father was not to upset with him.

* * *

This break was going very fast because before they knew it it was Christmas morning. It was seemed to have just been the first day of vacation. Blaine did not like that it was going very fast because knowing that in a little over a week he would be having to go back to school.

Waking up on the couch in the morning with Kurt sitting next to him smiling.

"That is like the perfect smile to wake up to. But why are you so happy this morning. Since I knows that you don't like to wake up in the morning."

Kurt just smiled and lean in to give Blaine a kiss and before he knew it Blaine was pulling him up and placing him on his lap holding Kurt tight. "Well then morning to you babe." Blaine said as he moved away from the kiss. "Now are you going to tell me why you are awake so early."

"Don't know what today is?" Kurt asked with a big smile on his face.

"I do know what today is, but we are not kids anymore. We are able to sleep in on christmas morning now."

"Well not this Christmas morning. Because I have something I want to give you before anyone else woke up."

Blaine looked at Kurt. The last time they talked about getting each other a gift this year they said that they would not give anyone a gift because there gift was just being able to spend the day together.

"Don't look at me like that. I know that we said we were not going to give each other anything. But this did not cost me anything at all. I just thought that it would be something special for the both of us. It was something I made years ago and I found it just the other day."

Kurt handed him a box, it was a medium side box and it was a little heavy. Blaine just looked at it and back at Kurt. "Are you going to open it or look at it like all day." Blaine laughed and started to open the gift. Inside the box was a wooden craved box. "I thought that this could be a little memory box for you. That was what I had made it to be, though there were not many memories that I wanted to keep. Though there are a few things that are inside already. They were from before I meet you. A picture of me, my mom, and my father. Back right before she got sick. Some tokens from when we went to six flags and then the one time that I went to Disney. So now I am thinking that maybe that the both of us should start putting our memories in it. Because we are going to have many to come."

Blaine could feel a tear coming down his face. Knowing that Kurt really did care about him. "Babe this is one of the best things in the world. This is going to be the best I know that we are going to have so many memories together with one another. Starting with this one, as this is our first Christmas together."

Kurt lean in and gave him another kiss. After a while they laid there holding one another.

* * *

Dinner was very nice at the Hummel household. Knowing that there was one extra person to feed this year they asked Blaine the week before they went shopping for the food was there anything that he always had on Christmas that he would like to have. The only thing he wanted was some mac and cheese. There was a special type that he loved that his grandmother used to make. So when they went shopping he bought everything he needed to make it.

While he sat at there table eating dinner he was so grateful to have somewhere to eat this dinner with and with people that really loved him. They never once judged him at all for anything that he ever done.

When dinner was over they all sat in the living room watching It's a Wonderful Life. A movie that Kurt would watch ever year. Burt knew why they watched this movie ever year. It was because before his mother passed away it was the last movie they watched together.

All three boys sat on the couch, but half way though the movie Finn moved to the ground and Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on the couch together. Carola and Burt were on the love seat. About forty minutes into the movie Kurt and Blaine we already sleeping, though most times when they went to sleep on the couch together Burt would wake up Kurt and tell him to go into his room and let Blaine sleep. Though tonight he look to Carola and they walked up stairs. On there way to the room they told Finn that he should go to sleep.

* * *

It was almost New Years, a start of a new year. And Blaine wanted to make the best of it. Last year was almost over and this year was going to be different. Knowing that he was starting this year with Kurt and knowing that there were only five months of school left. Knowing that he was not going to let anyone get in his way.

On the 31st of December Blaine and Kurt were invited to go hang out with some of the glee members for a party, but they declined because they wanted to spend time with it just being them. They knew that Finn would be out with the glee members and Burt and Carola were not gong to be home till later on the next day they were going to have the house to themselves. Something they had not had much of in the past few weeks was time to just them.

When the sun started to set Finn left the house and went over to Tina's place. Burt and Carola left about an hour later. Leaving just Blaine and Kurt, they were sitting in the living room watching some reality show. Though as soon as they heard the door closed their eyes were no longer on the grabbed Blaine and started kissing him.

"I been waiting all day to do that. This is going to be the best New Year's ever."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt another kiss. "It is going to be the best because I am sharing it with you." Blaine was so hopeless in love with Kurt. He would say the cheeses things he could ever say. Kurt laughed, but he loved when Blaine talked like that.

"I'm so glad that we are getting time for ourselves for once. It's been way to long since we had any alone time."

Blaine smiled. "I still don't know how you conviced your father to let us stay here alone." He said as he started kissing him again. In between kisses Kurt started talking. "I have my ways babe." He said with a smile on his face. Meaning that he did not want to know right this second.

As they were still on the couch they started kissing one another again this time there was no talking at all. About ten minutes later Kurt got up and grabbed Blaine's hand. First he walked to the front door and locked the door. Right after that they made there way to Kurt's room. As soon as they got there Kurt sat Blaine down and took off his shirt. Right when that happened Blaine grabbed Kurt and put him on the bed and got on top of him starting to kiss him all over his chest. Kurt loved it, he loved the felling of Blaine's lips on Kurt's chest. It was the best felling in the world.

After about ten minutes of Blaine doing that Kurt moved his hands up Blaine's shirt to take it off. Getting undressed for both of them was easy today since they were only in sit around the house clothes. Tonight they didn't move fast at all to get one another dressed they wanted to enjoy ever second of one another while they were getting undressed. Staring at each other for a few seconds before moving on to taking the next piece of clothes off.

Time seemed to stop moving for the both of them as they were embracing one another with no clothes on. They just wanted to stay like this forever. In this moment seemed to be so perfect, they were in love with one another and they were showing one another with they way there kisses, holding, and staring at one another as they were making love.

As their bodies touched one another they both felt like they were on a different planet where it was only the two of them. They did not know how long they were in the bed for but after awhile they were both just both laying there holding one another. Each taking turns touching one another faces and giving each other kisses. They were under the sheets and feel asleep in one another arms.


End file.
